Check Yes Juliet
by k8ln713
Summary: *Run, baby, run. Don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be. Run, baby, run. Together will be you and me.* Young love between a good girl and a tattooed and pierced boy that is viewed as wrong when it isn't. Love is an adventure worth never giving up on when it's true. BxE. M for lang & lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Hey everyone! So this is my new story! I hope you like it! :)**

**It's based off one of my favorite music videos that's my all time favorite song by We The Kings called Check Yes Juliet, which is as you've seen the title of this story. Seriously... I'm in love with this song, I love the band... just LOVE! lol! So I will post a blog post for the video so you can check it out.**

**Thank you Ashley for prereading! You're the absolute best! I love you! Mwah! :***

**ENJOY! :D**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does. I also don't the rights to the song Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings - it is written by them (& S-Curve Records is their record company). I just love the song and the lyrics, so I am borrowing them for this story! :)

* * *

**CHECK YES JULIET**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Check yes Juliet  
__Are you with me?  
__Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
__I won't go  
__Until you come outside_

Ugh... grounded.

It truly sucks ass that I'm grounded with prom around the corner. I don't really blame anyone but myself. I'm the one who got myself into this. As much as I'm in love with Edward, it's like we have all these obstacles blocking our path. No one in normal society would ever really support us. He's different, and my dad, Charlie, who's Chief of Police in our tiny town of Forks, doesn't want me with different.

Edward's different because he dresses in black or dark colors, wears tight, ripped up (sometimes skinny) jeans with Converse, and band tees. He's pierced and tattooed and I'm supposed to be the good girl, the Police Chief's daughter who doesn't get into trouble.

Who won't fall for a rebel.

But I did, and I don't regret it. But like I said, I got into a lot of trouble being with Edward. I don't blame him. I enjoyed every minute we've spent together for the last three months. But until I'm outta Forks, maybe I really should lay low with him for a while; take a break. Just to please my dad.

He seems to be the only one against us. My mom actually was encouraging me to have fun for once. And every girl needs a bad boy once in their lives, she once told me a few years ago when she wanted me to start dating, even when no one caught my eye. She was right. But I don't think I'll give up my bad boy. I love him the way he is, I love him because he's him. And I'll want him forever and not for just one time.

It's early June and prom is a week away, and I'm grounded. Actually I'm still supposed to be grounded, but I'm allowed to go with the exception that I'm back exactly an hour after it's over. Which fucking sucks because my school is in Port Angeles, a private school. My parents don't really make much, and with partial scholarships and grants I got in, but my dad wanted me to stay away from the hoodlums in Forks, so a private school it was, even if it cost almost an arm for me to attend. Not like that would keep me away from jerks either.

They may not be like Edward, but I think with their preppiness and money, they cause more trouble than my Edward ever would. Edward doesn't even cause trouble in town – he may look like a troublemaker, but his mom, Esme, raised him right! She'd kick his ass if he was caught with alcohol, cigarettes (even though he's legal to smoke) or drugs of any kind, or was arrested for anything. And he's been nothing but a perfect gentleman to me, even though he gives off the rebellious look.

But with prom being a full hour away from home, I have to leave a little bit earlier than before it completely ends and head straight home. Edward is supposed to be my date, and because me and my friends decided not to get a limo, our dates were our rides, so without him I got no ride unless I carpool with one of my friends. But now that I'm grounded, I can't bring Edward. I'm banned from seeing him. Even after my punishment is over. Like that'll stop me. I might as well not go. I wouldn't have a good time if I wasn't with Edward.

I'm in my room, wallowing in my own self pity that I got into trouble while doing my homework for the weekend, when I hear pebbles hitting against my window.

_What the fuck?_

I push my Calculus text book off my lap and stood up, walking to my window. I look outside and see Edward and Jasper, one of his best friends, as well as cousin and bandmate, leaning against the hood of his car. I open my window and lean out.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Coming to get you!" he calls up. "There's a party we're playing at. I gotta see my girl in the crowd and play just for her!"

Edward is smiling widely. This is one thing I love about Edward. No matter what's going on, even if something's bothering him, I always knew his face lights up whenever he sees me. He told me that after a few times we've met before we were secretly dating.

I smile back and blush. The guys always say they play just for us. We're their muses and their biggest support group. I love it. And I love him. But then I frown 'cause I can't be there to support him.

"I can't. Still grounded."

"Oh, come on! Sneak out like you always do, babe."

"No way! I'll really be dead if my parents find out! And I don't know what Charlie is capable of when dealing with you."

"Pretty please, baby?" Edward pouted.

"No. I can't. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you," I tell him reluctantly.

I close the window and blinds, not even waiting for his 'I love you'. If I hear it and see his face pout more, I'll give in. And I can't. We can always talk on the phone and Skype. But for now, until I'm not grounded and I'm in Seattle for school, then we can't really be seen with eachother.

Plus cops would inevitably show up at that party, shutting it down. If I'm seen with Edward, they'll tell Charlie. He's already briefed them about that.

I go back to doing my math homework. Pebbles are still being thrown at my window. It's really starting to get annoying. I'm really this close to saying 'fuck it!' and sneaking out, consequences be damned. So I put my headphones on and turn up my music. And damn it! It's Edward's recorded covers of my favorite rock songs that he burned onto my iTunes.

Faintly I hear the pebbles. But then CRASH!

I jump nearly a foot off my bed with the crash of a bigger pebble hit against my window, breaking it. I pull my headphones off and hurriedly run to my window. Just in time, I see Edward speeding away from my house in his car.

Shit! What am I gonna do? I can already hear the pounding of Charlie's feet coming up the stairs. Uh... uh... yes! The lamp! Knock it over and set it up that I knocked the lamp down against my window and it broke. Charlie could surely believe that my clumsiness could be blamed.

My door is knocked on twice as a warning before it's open and my parents walk in.

"What the hell happened, Bella?" my dad asks, hands on his hips. "We heard a crash."

"You know me. Clumsy. I tripped on the cord of my lamp, pulling it down, and when it fell, it slammed against my window and it broke the window. Sorry, Dad," I told him smoothly. I've learned to lie pretty well because I always lied about me hanging out with my friends so I could see Edward. And they bought it... until I was caught.

"Alright. You gotta be careful, Bells! One day you're gonna get really hurt. I don't need to hear about your clumsiness being the cause of you falling down stairs or out a window."

"Yeah, be careful, baby," my mom cooed.

"I will. Sorry," I blushed, feigning embarrassment.

"Done with your homework?" my dad asked authoritatively.

"Almost done with Calculus. It's the only homework I got this weekend since the year is almost done. They're letting us slack off a bit."

"OK. Finish up and go to bed at a decent hour. It may be Friday, but we don't want you being a slacker and waking up at one in the afternoon just for the hell of it because it's the weekend."

"Yes, Dad. Love you both."

"We love you, too, hon," my mom said, blowing a kiss to me before they both exited. When my door was closed and I heard footsteps going down the stairs, I sighed deeply in relief. _Phew! That was close._

See what I have to do just to be with Edward?

* * *

**A.N.: So what did you think of this first chapter? I know it was sort of short. The coming chapters are longer; I promise! So please review and tell me your thoughts! :D**

**Just so you all know I will be posting this story once a week - most likely on the weekends because I'm working Mon-Fri this summer, so the time for me to post this is best when I don't have work. And it's a fairly short story - 10 chapters (9 left after this one) - and should be complete by early September. It's all prewritten, too, so you won't have to deal with long waiting periods between chapters. That was what the problem with me posting How You Remind Me was - I had all the time in the world during the summer to spew out chapters yet because I never had it all written out prior to posting, I got lazy and lost inspiration and blah blah blah. So yeah... once a week posting. :)**

**Pictures will be up on my blog when I have something to show you. I'll post the Check Yes Juliet video on my blog so you all can see and listen to it. As you read you'll see it is alike to the video with it's own version behind it as well. But pics will be up for each chapter when chapters are posted.**

**Um... that's it for now. I will see you all next week with a new chapter! BYE! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Heyyy! Here is Ch 2!**

**I was gonna post this last night (7/13) but yesterday was actually my birthday. I'm 20 now! YAY! I didn't do anything special last night bc I had work & so did my parents and brother, so we're planning to go out to dinner tonight. But yeah, it also got really late when I remembered I had to post Ch 2, so I'm doing it now! :)**

**Pics and a music video are posted on my blog now. Here's the link: k8ln713fanfic . blogspot 2012/07/cyj-ch2-pics-and-video . html**

**Thanks Ashley again for prereading this! I love you lots! xoxo**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does. I also don't the rights to the song Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings - it is written by them (& S-Curve Records is their record company). I just love the song and the lyrics, so I am borrowing them for this story! :)**

******ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**CHECK YES JULIET**

**CHAPTER 2**

_Check yes Juliet_  
_Kill the limbo_  
_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_  
_There's no turning back_  
_For us tonight_

An hour and a half had passed since Edward tossed pebbles at my window to get my attention. For one thing, he is not a quitter to get what he wants... and I have many experiences with him involving him getting what he wants, including me. Of course I was all for that anyway! I wanted him as much as he wanted me.

He even told me that before we had met that time in the garage he had been secretly pursuing me. He had a thing for me and didn't have the guts to come up to me. Especially with me being the Police Chief's daughter – who would want to even try asking me out?

I was done with my homework and was just laying in my bed listening to more of Edward's covers when my iPhone buzzed with a text message from one of my best friends, Alice. I opened it up and right there was a huge picture of Edward rocking out on his guitar.

The way he looked so alive playing brought back the memory of when I first met Edward...

**FLASHBACK:**

I was walking home from the bus stop on the highway with my best friends, Alice and Rosalie. Since we go to school in Port Angeles and don't drive; the bus it is. It's an hour ride to and from Port Angeles Academy, and once we get off the bus and walk the twenty minutes to my house, it's after four PM. I hate coming home so late, but what can I do? My education is worth two hours traveling time five days a week. I probably get a better education than at Forks High.

We're in my neighborhood and just chatting about having a small road trip down to Seattle to get prom dresses. Everyone knows you have to go to Seattle to get the best and you have to go EARLY! Even if it's early March, you have to find your dresses around then or else your stuck with the worst dresses that look ugly or don't even fit you because your size ran out.

As we got closer to my house, we passed the one huge house on my block and rock music was blasting. We've known about the new neighbors, Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen, since the beginning of the new year. They moved from Chicago with their son, Edward, and nephews, Jasper Whitlock and Emmett Cullen. Everyday we heard the guys playing in the band they're in with each other, but we never saw them. Their garage door was always closed.

But this time it was completely open!

As we got closer to the house, we saw three guys enthusiastically playing their music. I recognized as one of the songs by My Chemical Romance. _Famous Last Words,_ I think.

We were by the curb so we couldn't see every detail of the three guys, but Rose being the hooch she is, grabbed mine and Alice's hands and led us up their walkway. We were standing right at the door of their garage.

My eyes immediately zoomed in on the guy playing the guitar. His reddish brown hair was a styled mess. He wore a Green Day band tee over a white long sleeve tee that was rolled up to his elbows and his jeans were all distressed, in a way that can't be done by clothing companies and he had a pair of beat up all black Converse. He was just killing on the guitar with an awesome solo from _Famous Last Words._ And when his mouth opened up to sing along, I melted. His voice was just perfect... deep and very smooth, like chocolate. He was the only one I saw.

My eyes traveled down his body to where the guitar was against his torso. The way his fingers moved over the strings so quickly turned me on. On the inside of his left wrist, I saw black ink... they looked like words to me, but I couldn't really tell from my distance. And his lip was pierced. I found it really sexy, to be honest. In my school you couldn't be pierced on your face; only ears, and if you have a body piercing, no one knows about it since it's never seen.

But I digress.

The hoop in his lip is hot.

Finally he actually looked up and only looked at me, giving me a smile as he sang the words. I smiled and blushed in return. My friends must have gotten the same look from the other guys because I could hear them giggle. I was a bit embarrassed that we were caught peering in on their band practice.

The song died out and my guy with the guitar said, "Let's take a break guys." His voice sounded yummy when he just talked. I internally let out one of those sighs that southern belles make when they swoon. Yeah, that's what I did.

"Hello ladies," the big guy who was playing the drums greeted.

"Hi," Alice, Rose and I said simultaneously.

"And who might you three lovely beauties be?" the blonde guy drawled. His eyes were actually on Alice, while the huge guy with the dimples gazed at Rose. My guitar guy leaned against the door, sneaking looks at me that made me continue to swoon. His eyes were an emerald green and I couldn't stop staring at him.

"I'm Rose," Rose introduced. "And these are my best friends, Alice," she pointed at Ali, "and Bella," she pointed at me.

"Bella," my guy murmured.

"Hi," I whispered, still blushing.

"Hi. I'm Edward."

_Edward..._

He looked like an Edward. I was unsure who was who when they first moved here, but now I knew he was Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's son. The other two, Emmett and Jasper, must be their nephews and Edward's cousins.

"So what brings you to my garage door? Did you like the show?" he asked with a cocky grin upon his face.

"Yeah. I've heard you guys before, but this is the first time I've seen you play with the door open. You guys are really good."

"Yeah, well, this has been one of the first nice and sunny days here, so we decided to open up the door and let fresh air in. If I'd known I'd see you walking around here, I would have always had it open."

I blushed again. _God, can the blush just go the fuck away!_

"So do you live close to here?" Edward wondered, holding out his hand for me to take. Instinctively I took it, trusting him even when I didn't really know him. He led me over to a small loveseat that was by a window in the garage. As he sat down, I just sat down next to him as if it was normal, that I was comfortable with him being next to me so close.

"Yeah... just three houses down across the street."

"Oh... you're Chief Swan's daughter. I remember Dad mentioning about healing Chief Swan's daughter."

"Yeah, I'm clumsy. Out of nowhere, and for no reason, I trip or crash into things... I'm just naturally uncoordinated. You might want to be careful being around me," I jokingly say.

"I'll take my chances," Edward smiled.

We talked for a few more minutes and then Emmett, I think, interrupted us saying break was over.

"Sure, Em." Edward turned back to me and said, "You girls can stick around. Maybe another twenty minutes and then my mom comes home."

"Um... sure," I nervously say.

Edward ran two fingers across my cheek, and I leaned into his touch, then he stood up and grabbed his guitar, starting to play a few notes that made Jasper and Emmett catch on. The girls and I sat on the loveseat and just watched the guys play. Fifteen minutes passed and I realized it was really close to five and we needed to be at my house for when Charlie comes home.

"Shit! We need to leave," I whisper shouted.

"Oh fuck! You're right," Rose said, then turning to the guys. "Hey, um... we need to leave now. But we'll be around."

"Sure, Rosie," Emmett grinned. "Maybe we'll see you three tomorrow?"

"Absolutely!" Alice beamed. "Bye Jazzy!"

"Bye Alice," Jasper replied, tipping an invisible hat to her. She giggled and curtsied for fun.

Rose and Emmett had their own private goodbyes. It almost looked as if they were about to jump eachother by the way they were looking at eachother. We needed to go before Rose did jump Emmett's bones.

I was about halfway down the driveway when Edward came running out. "Forget to say goodbye to me, Bella?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's just that I really need to get home or Charlie will have a fit," I said with a trembled voice.

"It's fine. Is it, uh, too bold of me to ask a beautiful girl like you for her number?"

"No," I smiled. "It's not." Edward pulled out his phone and I rattled off my number. A few seconds later my phone rang.

"Now you have my number." Then he reached for my hand, lifting it up to his lips and pressed a kiss to my knuckles. _Fuck me, his lips were so soft._ "Until we meet again," he cockily grinned, letting my hand fall to my side and walked backwards to the garage, not taking his eyes off me until he was in and I was walking away for the night.

My house is only less than a minute walk away from Edward's. The girls and I hurried there and immediately cracked open our books to give off the illusion that we've been doing homework, and I started pulling out dinner. Something easy tonight since I was blind about the time, getting caught up in Edward, so maybe spaghetti.

By the time 5:30 came around and my dad was opening the door, calling out for me, the aroma of fresh tomato sauce with garlic and basil filled the air. I was just putting the pasta in the pot and listening to Alice read aloud the homework assignment we had in English. Rose was busy doing her Physics homework since she wasn't in mine and Alice's AP English class.

"Smells good, Bells," my dad complimented. I nodded and smiled.

Thankfully we didn't have much homework tonight, and I got a most of it done while making dinner and I just needed to look over my notes for my upcoming Calculus test. The girls left just as I was finishing setting the table, and we had our hushed conversation of going back to Edward's after school tomorrow out on the porch.

My mother came home at exactly six from her ceramic shop as dinner was put on the table. My mother can't cook for shit, so it's been my job to do that. My parents and I had an agreement: I make dinner and set the table, they clean. At least my mother is capable of washing a dish, and it gives my parents some alone time while I hole myself up in my room. Dinner was uneventful, just my parents asking about school. I never brought up that I saw Edward play.

I quickly studied and decided to finish off the night with reading my favorite classic book, _Pride and Prejudice._ Around eleven, when I usually pass out for the night, I received a text from Edward.

**Sweet dreams, beautiful. xo ~ E**

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

**A.N.: What did you think? Please show me some love and review! :D**

**Again pics and the MCR music video are up on my blog! It's one of my fave songs by them (& I like ALL their songs & the video was SICK! SO GOOOOODDDD! LOL!)**

**Also to remind you all that this story is getting weekly updated... either Fridays or Saturdays. It's just easier because I work Mon-Fri & don't get home till like 7 (when I'm done at 5... long commute and all...) Besides we all have lives and I say weekend postings are the best because, I'd say, a majority are off weekends and read updates then.**

**OK... I'll see you all next week with Ch 3! BYE! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.: Hello! :)**

**So... yeah... sorry this is a few days late. :( I went away for the weekend and was unable to update. I promise to sit my ass down at the computer to post Ch 4 this Friday... so that means DOUBLE UPDATE this week! YAY! :D**

**I know many of you are already hating on Charlie though nothing has really happened yet, though after this chapter you will hate him or hate him even more if you started hating on him.**

**I hope you like this! ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I think by now we all know that I don't. **

* * *

**CHECK YES JULIET**

**CHAPTER 3**

_Lace up your shoes_  
_Here's how we do_

_Run, baby, run_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_They'll tear us apart if_  
_You give them the chance_  
_Don't sell your heart_  
_Don't say we're not meant to be_  
_Run, baby, run_  
_Forever will be_  
_You and me_

Another picture got sent to me from Alice.

Edward again. _God_ he was fucking gorgeous as he sang in the microphone.

I thought back to the other times I saw Edward, all the fun we had just being with eachother in the beginning of our relationship. I also was able to remember the time that instead of band practice, I invited the guys over to my house. Oh yeah... I remember that time clearly. It was one of the most intimate times being with Edward. Well, not _that _intimate, but as in being close and realizing we couldn't get enough of eachother. The time I realized I was being rebellious for once and starting to go against my father's wishes.

**FLASHBACK:**

Rose, Alice and I continued going over to Edward's to watch the guys play immediately after getting off the bus. Never have we actually _ran_ home from the bus stop! Everyday we saw them, and instead of walking twenty minutes, we ran seven. The guys were of course all gentlemanly and greeted us so nicely with some Cokes. Then after drinking some we would say hello. They feigned offense when we would do that.

The second time meeting them, I finally noticed that Emmett and Jasper also had piercings and tattoos like Edward. Jasper had snake bite lip piercings and a tribal tattoo on his left shoulder, while Emmett has his right eyebrow pierced and a half sleeve on his right arm. Let's just say that Alice and Rosalie found tattoos and piercings hot, too.

Over two weeks time we would be there after school. And it seemed everytime we were rushing home after losing track of time to set up the act of us doing homework for at least an hour while I make the quickest meals known to man. Charlie so far has not noticed that I'm making really easy meals for dinner.

But anyway...

In those two weeks I've gotten to know the guys, especially Edward. We were now our own little group, even if we only saw them for an hour a day during the school week. But I always look forward to just seeing Edward for an hour. Better than never, right?

He and I talked of everything and I mentioned that I really liked his piercing and his tattoo. I had to lift his wrist up close to my eyes to really read it. From my viewpoint, it just looked like 'pride', but Edward rotated his wrist and when I read it again, it said 'Irish'. Then he flipped it again and it read 'pride' again. 'Irish pride'.

"Oh that's so cool!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's an ambigram," he told me. "There's many different types; mine's a rotational one. Read something one way, and in another way, it's a different word. Or it can even be the same word. But because I'm Irish, I wanted to do this dedication to my heritage by permanently inscribing my Irish pride. And since I wanted it on my wrist, I was able to do an ambigram of both words to fit on my wrist. Got it when I turned eighteen."

"And the lip piercing?"

"Eh... just wanted one. When I was fifteen I went through a little phase where I was a little troublemaker. Not anything illegal, but I was being a little bastard," Edward laughed out. "Didn't want to listen to my parents, didn't want to behave in school. I actually came real close to failing.

"Anyway, I got my act together. But I liked... I don't know, I can't really explain it. I guess I just wanted to be a little bit different with my appearance. Started dressing in some black, listening to heavy rock music... then I decided I wanted to get a piercing. I settled on the lip. I had to wait till I was sixteen to get it, though with my parents' permission. They were really reluctant to let me get it. Hesitant at first, but they gave in, as long as I didn't regret getting it later on. Three years later and I still like it. I was thinking of getting the other side done, but I'm content with the one. I like tattoos more. Only got one, but I'm gonna get a few more later on."

"I want to get a tattoo," I honestly told him.

"Really? A good girl like you?"

"Yeah! I don't think I'll go too crazy, but I want to get one. Though I don't want to be cliché and get a butterfly or a flower or a tramp stamp. Something meaningful, but is feminine. I'll decide when I'm ready. And when I'm out of Forks."

Edward even told me the real reason of why he moved, and with his cousins, too.

"Well, as you know I'm nineteen. I wasn't planning on going to college at the time I graduated high school, so I just worked at the supermarket for the six months I was still in Chicago. Then I decided that I didn't want to work at the supermarket for the rest of my life. I found a passion in music, composing it really, and I planned on applying to the SAIC–"

"Wait... SAIC?" I interrupted.

"Oh! School of the Art Institute of Chicago."

"That's so cool!"

"Yeah... I mean, I have no idea what I want to do, and I don't want to work at an office. Music has always been a passion, so I wanted to pursue it. My parents were all supportive of me wanting to put in an application for the fall of this year. But then they said that we were moving to Forks, of all places. My dad was offered a spot as a general surgeon at the hospital there and he thought change would be nice. Not that I couldn't have stayed behind since I'm of age and my parents couldn't tell me what I can and can't do, but I didn't want to be alone in the city. I mean, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and I wouldn't have minded having my own place, but I like knowing my parents are in the same city. I could see them anytime if I got my own apartment and they still lived in our house. If I stayed, I probably would have been on the next flight to Seattle and got a car and drove up to Forks. I'm a momma's boy, I guess."

"There's nothing wrong with being a momma's boy, you know."

"I know," Edward chuckled. "But it was a change and I freaked a bit. Said I didn't want to go. I wouldn't know anyone, and plus it's a small ass town where logging is the career of choice for those who live here. Emmett lived in Chicago. He's the oldest of us and had his own apartment and was just working odd jobs and living off a trust fund his grandparents on his mom's side gave him when they passed away. His parents kicked him out after he graduated high school when he said college wasn't for him, and for him getting pierced and tattooed.

"Anyway, coincidentally the apartment needed a renewal of lease by the end of December. I asked him if he wouldn't mind coming with us, just so I could get through living here for a little while I researched going to school by next spring, and he was all for it. So that's how Emmett came to live with us. My parents were a little miffed that I went and asked Emmett to come without their knowledge, but because they're the best parents in the world, in my opinion, they agreed."

"Though I gotta play rent!" Emmett butted in.

"Well, so do I!" Jasper added.

We all laughed, then Edward continued. "Yeah, Jasper didn't want to stay in Texas anymore and originally was gonna travel around the country until he rooted himself somewhere. He came for a visit when we first moved here just to help us out and never left. We didn't get to see Jazz as much since he was in Texas, and my aunt, my dad's sister, is a bit cuckoo."

"You talkin' 'bout my mama?" Jasper asked, sounding offended.

"Yeah."

Then Jasper completely did a 180. "Yeah, she's all sorts of crazy," he stated shaking his head. "Really the reason I didn't want to stay in Dallas. My mama got real religious the last couple of years since she married my step dad, and he was a reverend. Day I came home with my piercings and my tat, it was like they wanted to do some sort of exorcism on me, saying I had the devil in me. And music... forget it. They said the devil was in rock music. I tuned them out, but finally I had enough. I just up and left. And now I'm here."

"I'm really glad you left, Jazzy," Alice said to him.

"Me, too, darlin'."

Well now I know Alice is head over heels in love with Jasper. They only had eyes on eachother.

Same thing with Rose. She was in heat when it came to Emmett. God, she won't stop talking about how he gets her hot and that they've already had phone sex a couple of days ago. Yep... she's fallen, too.

I was real close to falling for Edward.

We learned of our favorites, and we had a lot of similarities when it came to music, movies and books. Food there were some issues, but we promised eachother we'd try something the other liked when one of us thought it was disgusting.

One day, about three weeks into knowing eachother, I decided that the guys could use a break one Saturday afternoon. The girls and I have done our homework for the weekend and my parents were working for the day, so I had the house to myself. I wanted to hang out with Alice and Rose, but I also wanted to see Edward. Less than twenty-four hours later, and I was severely missing him.

I texted Edward, **Hey! Want to hang at my place for a bit? The girls and I are alone for the afternoon. ~ B**

**Yeah, sure! What time? ~ E**

**Now ;) ~ B**

**Sure. Be there in a few :) ~ E**

Not even five minutes later we saw our three rebel looking boys coming up the street. Edward looked good as usual, in his band tee (Smashing Pumpkins this time) and his ripped up jeans and Converse, holding a guitar case. His hair was in its sexy disarray and his green eyes were, to me, gleaming in happiness. I mentally patted myself on the back for coming up with this good idea.

"Hey," he said to me as he stood in front of me. My friends were already making out with their guys. Shit, they moved fast!

"Hi," I replied, my blush coming out to play. Everytime Edward spoke to me it did.

"So... you wanted us to hang out here?"

Oh fuck! I spaced out!

"Yeah! Sorry!" I said loudly, breaking out of my Edward induced trance. I took his hand and led him inside the house. Our friends followed and we settled in the living room. It surprisingly didn't get awkward because when I decided to invite everyone over, I didn't plan on things to do, thinking we'd just wing it.

Rose immediately suggested that we watch a movie, so we did. After the movie, we played a few card games, Alice just kicking our asses in everything, even Go Fish! So we gave up on that.

It was around 4:30 when the girls and the guys paired off to be alone (sort of) – Rose and Emmett making out in the corner and Alice and Jasper on my laptop watching some YouTube. Edward and I were left alone. After a minute of silence, Edward asked if I'd like to hear him play some.

"Yes."

He started playing random notes after tuning the guitar, then started strumming a slow melody. I closed my eyes and let the music fill me. It was so beautiful. So I told him.

"That was so beautiful."

"Thank you," he murmured.

"What's the name?"

"Untitled as of now."

"Wait... that's one of yours?" I wondered.

"Mmhmm."

"Wow!"

After playing a few more songs, he asked if I'd like to learn to play the guitar. My mouth dropped open and I asked, "Seriously?"

"Of course," he smiled.

"Sure."

Edward pointed out all the parts of it and showed me how to tune it. Then he moved a bit more closer to me and placed the guitar in my lap, putting his left arm around me and lifting my left hand to hold the neck.

Then he took my other hand, while keeping his left hand on mine as I held the neck, and moved it to the strings. He quickly grabbed a pick, placing it between my fingers, then proceeded to tell me more.

"OK, so I'm gonna show you how to play a C chord. Move your fingers into this position," he said, already moving my fingers, "then strum the strings."

I did and the sound of me playing that one chord vibrated and echoed.

"Oh my God, I'm actually playing the guitar!" I squealed quietly.

"Yep. Now this is an A chord."

For the next few minutes, Edward showed me all the chords. I messed up some, but Edward never scolded me for screwing up. He only helped me out more until I got it right. He was so sweet, even though he had this rebel exterior.

He then asked me to play them on my own without his help to see if I remembered.

I did!

I was so proud of myself that I quickly put down the guitar and jumped into Edward's lap and hugged him tightly, his arms wrapping around me. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, love."

His arms stayed around me and we just looked into each other's eyes, completely ignoring everyone else around us.

Until our bubble burst and my dad came home.

_Fuck! Was it five thirty already?_

"Bella... who are these boys?" he asked me.

I'd already jumped out of Edward's arms and stood up, Edward following suit. Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper, too, stood up.

"Hi Dad! Um... Dad, this is Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, and Jasper Whitlock," I introduced. "Guys, my dad."

"Hello," the said simultaneously.

"Evening. Um, is dinner made?"

"Sorry, Dad. We kinda lost track of time," I said.

"Hmm... um, I think it's best that everyone goes home now. Ladies, Bella will see you tomorrow. Guys..."

It was like a universal symbol for guys that when a girl's dad just trails off like that, they just scatter. Well, they didn't run for their lives, even though my dad has a gun, both his gun for work and a couple rifles. They just said goodbye to me and their girls, and Edward whispered he's talk to me later, kissing my cheek, then leaving. My dad saw the whole exchange.

Once I had said goodbye to everyone, I walked into the kitchen and started pulling out ingredients for a salad 'cause I didn't feel like cooking. And we could use some salad in our systems.

"Who were those boys, Bella?" my dad asked in his pissed off voice.

"Friends, Dad. And they're also Carlisle Cullen's son and nephews. You know Dr. Cullen, right?"

"Yes. But those were his son and his nephews? They look like troublemakers to me, not a doctor's son and nephews."

"So what? They're actually very nice and I doubt in the four months they've been here that they've caused trouble," I scoffed.

"I don't want you hanging around them. They look like hoodlums who'll get you into trouble."

"Oh Dad! Don't start that!"

"Don't raise your voice to me, young lady!"

"Dad! That's not fair! They're my friends, and Jasper and Emmett are Alice and Rose's boyfriends! And I really like Edward. He's not a bad guy. So _freaking _what if he's got a piercing and a tattoo and wears clothes you don't like. You can't tell me what friends I can and cannot see."

"Yes, I can, Isabella! I'm your father! You live under my roof, you live by my rules. And I do not want you seeing those boys. I'm calling Rose and Alice's parents about this, too."

"You know what, _Charlie,_ that is so second grade. If you must know, Mr. and Mrs. Hale and Mr. and Mrs. Brandon don't care who their daughters see or don't see. It's called being teenage girls. And I bet it's better having us be with guys from town than guys from Port Angeles, and better to be out in the open than hiding. And they want them to be happy. I guess you don't want to see me happy," I seethed.

I finished tossing the salad, dropped the bowl onto the table, and huffed, "Here's your food. I'm not hungry." Then I left the kitchen. Just as I was stomping up the stairs, my mom came home. I bet now she and Charlie were having a conversation about what went down.

I flopped onto my bed and whipped out my phone and called Alice and Rose. Conference calling had to be the best thing on my cell phone at times like these.

"Hey, girl!" Rose said.

"Hi!" Alice followed.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"What's wrong?" they said together.

"Just got in a huge fight with my dad. He said I wasn't allowed to see Edward, Emmett and Jasper anymore. He called them hoodlums, for fuck's sake! They may look like troublemakers, but I've yet to hear anything bad about the Cullens," I ranted.

"What the fuck?" Rose screamed in my ears.

"That's so unfair!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, well... it's not like I'm gonna listen to him. Just no more Saturday get togethers at my place. We'll still have our afternoons with them."

"Great! It's good you finally got a backbone, Bells," Rose congratulated me. "You're eighteen, free to do what you want. You really don't have to listen to Charlie or Renee, though I wouldn't say that in front of them because my parents actually pulled the card on me saying they have the right to kick me out."

"Yeah!" Alice agreed. "So continue hanging out with Edward... but just lay low. And tell him the deal... but don't surprise him saying he has to be a secret if your parents catch you. Tell him up front that it's only for not even two months."

"Yeah, you're both right. I think I'm gonna text him now. Tell him what went down a half hour after he left my house."

"Good," Alice said.

"OK, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you, both."

"We love you, too, Bella!" they yelled together. I smiled, finding it funny how they're able to do that. After hanging up, I texted Edward's number.

**Hey ~ B**

A minute later, he replied. **Hey back ~ E**

**I'm sorry that our day ended so soon. And I apologize for my dad, too. ~ B**

**No worries. I'm glad we had our day together. I had fun! :D ~ E**

**Me, too :) ~ B**

Then I typed another message out. **Um... my dad said I can't see you or your cousins anymore. :( ~ B**

**Oh... yeah, it's fine. ~ E**

**I'm not gonna listen to him. ~ B**

**What? ~ E**

**I'm not gonna listen to what he says. He can't tell me who I can and can't see, Edward. ~ B**

**Bella, listen to your dad... if he doesn't want me around you and you around me, then do as he says. ~ E**

**That's not gonna make me budge, Edward. I really like you, Edward. And I don't want to stop seeing you. I'd go crazy! ~ B**

**Really? ~ E**

**Yeah ~ B**

**I really like you, too, Bella. :) I don't wanna stop seeing you either. ~ E**

**Then let's not. ~ B**

**OK ~ E**

**But I guess we just gotta lay low... no more Saturday hang outs at my house. I'll keep coming to band practices... so will Rose and Alice 'cause I know they're head over heels with Em and Jazz. But definitely we'll hang out on weekends somewhere else. ~ B**

Then I added, **I don't want to hide you... I want to walk around town with you and not be afraid that someone will squeal to my dad. ~ B**

**No problem :) I kinda like the whole secret thing we got going. Haha! ~ E**

**LOL! :D ~ B**

**Do you want to go out with me this Friday? ~ E**

I replied without so much as thinking it over for minutes. I knew my answer the millisecond I read the text. **Yes! ~ B**

**Great! I'll see and talk to you later, love. ~ E**

**OK... night! xoxo ~ B**

**Night, love. xoxo ~ E**

It was only eight thirty by the time I was done talking to my friends and Edward. I sighed deeply, the swooning kind of sigh 'cause I couldn't wait till Friday for my date with Edward.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

**A.N.: So what did you think? Please leave a review to tell me your thoughts :)**

**Pics are up on my blog for this chapter. Here's the link: k8ln713fanfic . blogspot 2012/07/cyj-ch-3-pics . html**

**See you all Friday! I PROMISE! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: Hey everyone! I'm back again! :D I promised I'd sit my ass down to post Ch 4 for today, and here it is! YAY!**

**Unfortunately there's only one picture for this chapter :( I promise more will be uploaded for upcoming chapters. But if you'd like to see this week's photo, it's of Edward's Mustang, this is the link: ****k8ln713fanfic. blogspot. com 2012/07/cyj-ch-4-edwards-mustang .html**

**So I guess I'll let you all read this chapter now. ENJOY! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does.**

* * *

**CHECK YES JULIET**

**CHAPTER 4**

_Check yes Juliet_  
_I'll be waiting_  
_Wishing, wanting_  
_Yours for the taking_  
_Just sneak out_  
_And don't tell a soul goodbye_

I smiled at the memory of the beginning of our secret romance.

Only Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper knew about us doing this. My parents didn't know that I was seeing Edward behind their backs, except for that one time a few days later.

Yeah, only a few days later I was caught with Edward.

That sucked, and it really meant we had to be careful.

Luckily, Rose and Alice's parents didn't say they couldn't see their boyfriends after Charlie actually called them. But they had strict curfews – only Fridays and Saturdays could they see them late. Sundays were no no's (even though we all lied to our parents and saw them anyway during the afternoons), and only a little bit after school as long as homework was done before their parents got home from work.

My mom confronted me calmly about the situation, and she didn't exactly agree with Charlie, but she still went along with it and forbade me from seeing Edward. Traitor! Shouldn't she be on my side?

My phone buzzed again. A third picture. Edward with the guys laughing. They seem to be having a good time. Underneath the picture, Alice texted, **We're having fun, but you being here would be so much better! LOL! Edward misses you a lot. He said to tell you he loves you and the songs are still dedicated to you, me and Rose. :) ~ A**

I texted back, **Miss you all! I really do wish I went. I wanted to really sneak out my window when Edward came around. But I can't... too much of a risk. Tell Edward thank you for the song dedications... I love that he and the guys do that for us. And tell him I love him, too. ~ B**

I was still pissed at my dad for grounding me. I'm missing out on a great party with my friends and my boyfriend. My phone buzzed again.

**I did! Bella... you have no idea how much this guy loves you. I think it was sweet that he wanted to sneak you out, but I think it was right that you stayed. Though I would love for you to be here. So many bitches hitting on Edward. ~ A**

**What? ! ~ B**

**Yeah! But don't worry, he's not going with it. He actually looks constipated being around one in particular, haha! :D ~ A**  
**  
Oh God! I laughed so hard at that last text! Good to know my man is faithful. ~ B**

**Guys are going back on stage... the break's over. Only another hour more, then we'll be seeing you. Tell Charlie you're going over to Rose's house for a girls' night. Love you! Mwah! ~ A**

**Love you, too~ :* ~ B**

The girls and I established a code when mine and Edward's romance started blooming. It was always a girls' night at one of their houses. Well, girls' night at Alice's mean a girls' night at her house. A girls' night at Rose's means a night with our boyfriends. Then we'd regroup at Alice's for a real sleepover.

I thought back to one of the best moments I had with Edward... this was the start of the love we shared... our first kiss...

_Check yes Juliet_  
_Here's the countdown:_  
_3,2,1_  
_Now fall in my arms now_  
_They can change the locks_  
_Don't let them change your mind_

**FLASHBACK:**

Only a few days have passed since my fight with my dad, since he put his foot down about me not being allowed to see Edward or the guys. But I wasn't gonna listen to him. So the girls and I kept our daily visits to the Cullens' garage to watch them play.

Well, I couldn't go on Wednesday. Stupid me signed up to be part of prom committee at my school a few months back, before I met Edward, so now I was stuck at a meeting discussing decorations. A venue was decided on in November, but now it came down to theme, type of decorations and how much we needed to fill the large ballroom at the hotel in Port Angeles.

I had let Rose and Alice go on home without me, and to tell the guys how sorry I was that I was missing today's practice.

"No biggie. We'll tell _Edward,"_ Alice smiled.

I was in the school library until four. It took us an hour and a half to settle disputes on things. Jessica Stanley always had some reason to say no to suggestions because she wanted prom to go her way. What was the point of us even suggesting things, bitch? If you wanted us to just be your slaves and work out the cost of the plans you wanted, then just tell us!

The bus ride back to Forks wasn't eventful. It also didn't take too long since not many people were getting on or off at the time I was on it. Usually when school lets out or during rush hour, it's packed and the bus makes numerous stops. I was off the bus a little before five. Thank God it was light out still!

When I stepped off, my intention was to just head straight home. I'd be home around the time my dad comes home if I walked. But my plans changed when I saw Edward leaning against the trunk of his car that was parked right in front of the bus stop.

I was stunned! My mouth surely was on the ground. He was just standing there, grinning his cocky smile.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still shocked.

"Picking you up," he replied.

"Why?"

"'Cause I wanted to. I missed seeing you today, and when Rose and Alice mentioned that you were staying late after school and were gonna miss practice, I suggested that I'd pick you up at the bus stop so you didn't have to walk alone."

"How long have you been waiting here? 'Cause I could have been home already or still at school."

"Since the girls got to the house. We decided to cancel practice because only Jasper and Emmett would be able to play for their girls, and I wouldn't. Totally unfair, Bella."

"You waited for me for an hour. You had all intentions of picking me up even if it was four in the afternoon or six at night," I laughed. "That was very sweet of you, Edward. I really appreciate the gesture."

"So... Bella, would you like a ride home?" Edward asked politely, holding out his hand.

I playfully bit my lip in thought and I could see it was affecting Edward greatly. "Yes please," I finally answered. He sighed and I took his hand. Edward led me to the passenger side of his car, opened the door for me and helped me in like a real gentleman. I don't know why my dad thinks Edward's a bad guy, 'cause he sure as hell is a genuine caring kind of guy who's practically worshipping me.

During the ride back we talked a little about why I was at school late. Let's just say I mostly complained. Edward just chuckled at the whole big deal of prom.

"Why are you laughing about why we're making it a big deal?"

He laughed again. "'Cause as much as it is a rite of passage in high school, it is, when it all comes down to it, just another school dance that's just a bit fancier."

"Did you actually go to prom?"

"Well... no."

"Ha! Then you have no reason to make fun of it."

"Alright. So I didn't actually go to my prom. Just hearing about preparations and ticket sales, and, ugh, tuxedos... made me not want to go. Plus, I, uh, didn't have a date."

"Really? I fuckhot guy like you didn't have a date?" I shouted.

"A lot of the girls in my school were fake bitches. Most likely pursued me just to be seen with me because I was, as you put it, fuckhot, and not really for me as a person. I was a bit of a loner who didn't have many friends, but was only flirted with because I was cute. They actually sneered at my personality and appearance behind my back and sucked up to me when in front of me. Plus I'm not the kind of guy who wanted to sample the entire pool... I wanted to find someone who actually wanted to be with me, not just seen around with me. And I didn't like anyone from my school. So I didn't go to prom."

Before I could actually ask him if he wanted to go with me, since he had told me he really liked me, the car started sputtering and smoking from the hood of the car.

"Oh fuck!" Edward seethes and pulls over. When he turns the engine off, he gets out and leaves me in the car to examine what's wrong with the car. Only a minute later did he step away from the hood and angrily walked to the trunk where he got something out of it, and returned back to the front, a dirty rag in his hand. Uh oh! This doesn't look good.

I got out and saw Edward puttering around with the insides of the hood of the car. "What happened?" I asked quietly.

"Urgh! Just that I think oil was burning. Damn it! I gotta call a tow truck," he grumbles. He pulls out his cell and calls the town's tow truck company, directing them to where we are.

"'About an hour,' they say," Edward says angrily. "What the hell? How many cars are in need of a tow service in a small ass town like this?"

"I'm sorry."

Edward lets out a deep breath. "No, I'm sorry, love. I'm acting like an angry bastard. Don't think I'm angry with you."

"I wasn't, but I don't want to piss you off more by saying the wrong thing."

"You won't say the wrong thing, babe. If you want to head home, I can call Em or Jazz to pick you up."

"No," I smile. "I want to stay right here with you."

"What about being home in time? Won't your dad be pissed?"

"He'll probably call me wondering where I am and I can just say I'm with Rose or Alice, saying I'm gonna hang with them for a little while tonight since I wasn't with them this afternoon. My parents knew I was staying late after school for the prom thing."

"OK," he grinned. He took my hand, and my fingers automatically linked with his. It felt like everytime we touched a million sparks were flying through my arm to my body… to my heart.

"So how long would you say we'd have to say goodbye to Shelby?" I wondered aloud. "I mean, with our date coming up, we probably won't be able to use her."

"Shelby?"

"Yeah, isn't this a Shelby Mustang GT 500?"

"Yeah... how did you know?"

"'Cause I saw the Mustang symbol," I pointed behind me. "And it said Shelby GT 500 in the back."

Edward just laughed aloud, which led me to laugh. "Plus Rose is a car fanatic," I added. "Sometimes she only had car magazines to read when Alice hoarded all the fashion ones."

"I don't know... depends on what the mechanic says. I have a back up plan. Hey... would you like to learn more about cars?"

"Umm... sure."

For a few minutes, Edward pointed out all the things about a car's engine and all other technical stuff. I absorbed it all in, too. I loved it when he got so into something and loved to just go on and on about it. I could just listen to him talk for hours... his voice was just so smooth.

Then unexpectedly, Edward leans into the car and swipes up some oil and dabs it on my nose. I didn't see it coming until I felt something weird there. When I saw Edward laughing hysterically and with oil on his fingers, I just gasped playfully and knew it was war. I swiped up some oil and smudged it along his cheek. _Fuck, his face was so smooth. No stubble._

We were dabbing oil all over our faces and necks, and then Edward pulled out the big guns and started tickling me. I'm extremely ticklish and I'm just shrieking with laughter. I was hugged from behind, Edward's fingers running across my ribs, and then I'm pulled down backward onto some grass from a lawn. I'm still being tickled, me fighting back, trying to tickle him, but failing.

Finally I'm really laughing out, "Stop!" because I could hardly breathe. Edward relents and we're just lying there face to face, eyes on eachother, gazing in. Obviously something more is happening between us. Then we're both leaning in... and his lips graze mine softly. Then we press our lips together just a bit firmer. _Damn, I love his lips!_

Nothing transcends into passionate kisses because we were interrupted. A car honks next to us and we break apart.

It's my dad. _Fuck!_

I'm caught and I know I'm in trouble. "Get in the car, Isabella Marie Swan!" Charlie yells. Ugh! He pulled out my full name in front of Edward. I can see Charlie giving Edward the stare down to freak him out, but by the straight face Edward has on, he's not giving in, which angers Charlie more. We both stand and I whisper, "I'll talk to you tonight. Thanks for the ride." Then I stand on my toes and kiss Edward's cheek, lingering 'cause I want to and I can, and to just piss Charlie off more. I see Edward smile when I pull back.

I get in the car after retrieving my bag from Edward's broken down car, and before I can even get on my seatbelt, Charlie pulls away. What a cop he is. Shouldn't he be enforcing the law and having people buckle up before they drive?

I turn my head behind me and watch as Edward gets smaller and smaller with distance. Just as we're about to turn, I see the tow truck pull up. I'm glad he didn't have to wait alone much longer.

Then we pull into my driveway. I get out of the car and walk to the front door, opening it. I didn't realize how much time had flown because it was after six and my mom was home. I got caught up in my time with Edward.

"Isabella! Do you know how worried your mother and I have been? I called your phone when I didn't see that you were home and you didn't answer. Then I called Rosalie and Alice, and they said you weren't with them." _Ugh, Rose... Alice... why didn't you lie for me?_ "Then I drive around to see if you were walking home from the bus stop and then I see you with _him!_ Why did you disobey me and see that boy?" my dad yelled. God, barely in the door and my dad is already yelling at me. Can't I take off my sweater and put down my bag, Dad?

"'Cause I wanted to, Dad. It was late when I got off the bus and Edward was so kind to pick me up at the bus stop so I didn't have to walk home by myself."

"Then why weren't you home?"

"Edward's car broke down halfway home. We were both waiting for the tow truck to arrive."

"Didn't look that way to me, young lady."

"So what, Dad? We kissed. Is it against the law to kiss the boy I really like?"

"No, but I told you you weren't allowed to see that Cullen boy. He's trouble!"

"How do you really know that? You don't even know him! He hasn't done anything wrong! I told you that!" I screamed, tears falling down my face.

"What if he does and you're there when he does? I don't want my daughter getting into trouble. That looks bad on my part with me being a father and the Chief of Police, Isabella!" Charlie yelled right back.

"Charlie..." my mom started.

"No, Renee... don't 'Charlie' me."

"I'm going upstairs," I said, turning my back to head to my room.

"If I find you with him one more time, Isabella, you'll be punished. I will make sure you never see Edward Cullen again."

I didn't bother answering him and went straight to my room, slamming my door shut with force. I even locked it so they couldn't come in if they wanted to. I threw down my bag and pulled out my pajamas to get changed. I did my homework for the rest of the night, then watched old _Everybody Loves Raymond_ episodes. When it was around ten, there was a knock on my door and it was my mom saying goodnight. I didn't reply or open the door. I was just as angry with her as with my dad. She took his side and also didn't continue her thought when my dad shut her down. A united front they're supposed to be? More like my dad controlling the yelling and punishing part of raising me. He always had, and my mom let him, never once saying what she wanted in an argument involving me and my father.

A few minutes later I heard a _rat-tat-tat_ against my window. I jumped at the sound and turned to my window.

It was Edward.

I got up off my bed and opened the window enough for him to climb in. "What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Here to see you, of course," he whispered back.

"Why?"

"Because I want to. Because I really like you. And because I wanted to give you a kiss goodnight." Then he leans down and kisses me softly.

"Thank you."

"So... how much trouble are you in?"

"Loads. Final warning that if I see you again, I'm grounded – for like ever."

"Then I guess we can't be with each other anymore," he sighed sadly. He was about to turn away, but I pulled his arm to stop him.

"You know what's pissing me off? You coming here because you wanted to see me and then go and push me away. What's with that, Edward?" I ask.

"We can't be together. I'm not worth it; I don't want to be the reason why you get in trouble." He stepped a bit away from me. I didn't like it.

"What if I like getting into trouble?" I smirk.

"Bella..." Edward he starts.

"Look, Edward, I don't care what my dad says. I told you that already. I didn't expect for us to be caught so soon. But I don't think we're a mistake. I'm not gonna listen to my dad and I'm gonna keep seeing you and keep hanging out with Emmett and Jasper. I'm not gonna change my mind about us. I want this. I want you."

"Really?" he smiled.

"Yes!"

Then Edward took two steps toward me and cradled my head in his hands before capturing my lips in one of the hottest kisses EVER! I've been kissed before, but not like this. This kiss had something behind it.

I felt Edward's tongue run across my bottom lip to beg for entrance, and I granted it by opening my mouth a bit. Our tongues tangled together as we both held onto eachother for dear life. I didn't want the kiss to end and I didn't want to let him go, just in case this was all my imagination.

Our kisses slowed down to chaste pecks and then Edward pulled back. I desperately wanted to yank his head to mine again, but we needed to stop.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Bella?" Edward whispered.

My smile grew ten-fold and I nodded enthusiastically. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly on the mouth one more time.

"I'm really happy, Edward."

"Me, too, baby."

* * *

**A.N.: So what did you think? I bet lots of you are gonna be angrier with Charlie, but swooning at the ending! LOL!**

**Pleeeeeeaaaaasssssseeeee review! I love reviews! And I _really_ do apologize for not replying to any for Ch's 2 & 3. I've been busy and am only making time to post the story. But I do read _each and every one_ that's left. And I promise to answer back for this chapter! :)**

**Oh! And just so you all know, I purposely didn't add 'END FLASHBACK' at the end of this chapter 'cause the flashback continues into the next chapter. :)**

**Um... I guess that's it. Again my blog has a picture of Edward's Mustang and the link's above. And I'll see you all next week with Ch 5! :D xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Hey! So I went away for the weekend and I had a lot of fun! Before I left, I was rushing to post, so I don't know if there were any mistakes left in the chapter - I edited this like a hundred times - so any mistakes... my bad!**

**Also at the time I forgot to post on my blog. I have two videos and the picture of Edward's tattoo now on the blog. Here's the link: k8ln713fanfic. blogspot .com 2012/08/cyj-ch-5-videos-edwards-hip-tattoo-for .html**

**Please review! Tell me what you think! I love reviews :D I will reply! ****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**CHECK YES JULIET**

**CHAPTER 5**

_Lace up your shoes_  
_Here's how we do_

_Run, baby, run_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_They'll tear us apart if_  
_You give them the chance_  
_Don't sell your heart_  
_Don't say we're not meant to be_  
_Run, baby, run_  
_Forever will be_  
_You and me_  
_You and me_

Time passed.

Edward and I were officially together after that night and when we were alone or with our friends, we didn't hide our feelings. We kissed, we touched, we listened to music, and Edward continued to teach me how to play the guitar. Ladies and gentleman, I can now play _Smoke On the Water,_ probably the easiest song because it's the same notes over and over. Of course I'm not an expert player, but I know it.

We went on dates that ended with him dropping me off at either Rose or Alice's for the night. I really wished we could be seen together and for him to actually drop me off at my house and kiss me goodnight on my front porch. Just be a normal couple who doesn't have to hide.

Our dates were pretty much all in Port Angeles because I was afraid that if we went anywhere in Forks, my dad would see me with Edward or someone tells my dad that I was with Edward. I think Charlie's got the whole town knowing about me and Edward Cullen. In Port Angeles, no one knows us. And thankfully no one from Port A Academy has seen us. One guy, Mike Newton, likes to bug me, but whenever he tries to ask me out, I turn him down. Plus a guy like Mike would only antagonize Edward to do something that he'll regret. So we avoid a lot of areas that students from Port A Academy go to on weekend evenings.

But we have a good time.

Oh, and Edward still visited me at night. He likes to climb the tree outside my house and sneak in through the window. He and I sleep in each other's arms until early morning when he and I wake up and I see him sneak out my window again.

Band practices still continued. And since us girls were officially paired off with our guys, Edward, Emmett and Jasper now dedicate each song they play to us. Except the hate-slash-break up songs. Gotta have a couple of those kinds in their repertoire.

I specifically love this one song by Simple Plan called _I Can Wait Forever._ The lyrics are so beautiful and though it's a song where really one person is really far away from the love of their life, in my head and heart it's like that for me and Edward. It feels we've got some sort of distance between us because we can't really be together because no one supports us. But Edward still sings it for me anyway. And holy-fuck-me-shit! He can play the piano! Well, while in the garage he uses the keyboard for the piano parts of the song, but then he whips his guitar around to play that afterward.

Edward one time at one of the band practices spoke quietly with the guys about what song to play. The girls and I couldn't hear them, but then they backed away and Edward played this real quick guitar riff and then the others came in. As I'm watching him play, I'm listening to the words, and what I'm getting from the words is that no matter what's going on between us, as long as we're together and we do this together, nothing's gonna break us. I asked later that afternoon what song it was and he told me it was a cover of We The Kings' _Skyway Avenue._ Then I told him I loved it, kissing him with all that I had in me.

One Sunday afternoon, the guys decided not to have band practice, so we just hung around the Cullens' house. Inside was immaculate! And the girls and I met Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Edward's parents, and Emmett and Jasper's aunt and uncle. They wanted to meet the girls who had stolen their boys' hearts. I blushed when Esme told Edward that I was so beautiful.

Before we left I wanted to ask Edward one thing.

"So I'll talk to you later, love?" Edward asked as I was about to walk away with Rose and Alice.

"Yep! Um... I need to ask you something."

"What, babe?"

"Umm... prom's coming up..." I started saying, keeping my head down. I knew how Edward felt about going to his prom last year, but I wanted him to go with me.

"Yeah..."

"Uh... um... Edward will you go to prom with me?" I asked quickly, squinting my eyes shut 'cause I didn't want to see his angry expression if he put on one.

"Bella, baby, why would you think I wouldn't want to?"

"I don't know... I mean, you said before that you didn't go to prom because you didn't see the use in it, so that's why I thought you wouldn't want to go."

"But the other reason was that I didn't have someone I liked to go with. Bella, you're everything to me. You're the only girl I would have wanted to take to prom. So... yes, I would love to go to prom with you," Edward said, taking my hands in his and kissed them before kissing my lips.

"Thank you, Edward!" I exclaimed. "I'll text you tonight." Then I left. When the girls found out I asked Edward, they screamed in joy that now all of us would go to prom with our boyfriends. I couldn't wait. It was only three weeks away.

_We're flying through the night_  
_We're flying through the night_  
_Way up high_  
_The view from here is getting better with_  
_You by my side_

Prom was a week and a half away.

Rose, Alice and I were so excited for prom. We had awesome dresses and we even eased Edward, Emmett and Jasper's minds by letting them just wear normal dress shirts and jackets – no ties if they chose not to, but we wouldn't force them into tuxedos with nasty looking cummerbunds. We did ask that if they wouldn't mind driving us to prom instead of getting a limo. Too expensive and way too suspicious if my parents found us in one.

I had now realized I was in love with Edward. I had never felt like this with anyone. He looked at only me, made me feel beautiful, and had wanted to spend every waking moment with me. And I felt the same. I wanted to tell him as soon as possible. I had a date with him tonight, so maybe I'd tell him then.

It was a Tuesday, which was really unusual for Edward and I to go out since it was a school night, but classes were officially over and so were finals as of today. It was now all graduation practices and last chance to get assigned stuff into our teachers. But since Rose, Alice and I were done with everything, we decided to go out with our boyfriends.

Edward called when I left school and told me to go straight home and get ready for our date, for band practice was canceled. And for me to dress casually. I smiled at the whole casual thing because I hate having to dress up and endure Bella Barbie time. If I could just dress in jeans, a sweater and my Vans, and also keep my makeup to a minimum like Edward also likes it, then I'm a freaking happy camper.

The plan was that Alice and I was sleeping over Rose's tonight and then we'd go off to practice in the afternoon together. My parents fell for it when I told them this morning. I would head over to Rose's in my outfit around five, and then Edward will pick me up. It would also be that the girls and I would crash at the Cullens'. Edward's parents didn't mind, as long as no funny business went down, but they also didn't know that my parents were against me and Edward seeing eachother.

Everything was going as planned. I didn't know what Edward had in mind for our date, but he kept saying, "You'll see."

We pulled up to a hidden road and Edward made the turn onto it. It was really bumpy and it was about a two minute drive up it. Then we arrived at the most beautiful field I'd ever seen. It was only five thirty, so it was still light outside for me to see the beauty of it all.

Edward helped me out of my side with a picnic basket in hand and I knew Edward just wanted us to have a simple date, nothing fancy and just us two. I found it incredibly sweet. We walked hand in hand in the meadow to the center where Edward laid out a large blanket and pulled us down onto it. At first, as we were eating the sandwiches, we sat side by side. When we were done, Edward pulled me to sit in between his legs, his arms wrapped around me as we fed eachother the fruit that was cut up.

We just talked and talked and kissed so passionately that I really needed to voice my feelings for Edward. I was already straddling him. "I love you, Edward," I whispered against his lips.

Edward pulled back and he let out a light gasp as he smiled. He cradled my head in one of his hands, running his thumb across my bottom lip, releasing it from its death grip from my teeth. "I love you, too, Bella."

I let out a giggle and pushed myself forward so that I knocked Edward onto his back, with me straddling his hips still and my lips on his, our tongues caressing. His hands were moving between holding my neck and gripping my waist. As we kissed, I felt something grow between my legs, and I knew I was arousing him. I was already wet for him and needed friction, so I ground my hips with his.

Edward let out a loud groan as our mouth were singed together. He pushed himself up and guided my hips up and down on his, trying to bring us to our releases. But I didn't just want to come with our clothes on. I wanted Edward to make love to me right here and now.

"Edward," I moaned. "Please! Please! Please make love to me! I love you and I want us in that way."

"Are you sure, Bella? I love you, baby. I don't want to hurt you," he told me after releasing my lips.

"Yes, baby. Please."

"Alright, love.

We took our time removing eachother's clothes because we wanted to cherish the moment. This would be my first time and I didn't want to rush it, even if I desperately wanted him inside me. With our clothes finally gone and in a pile beside us, Edward leaned me down onto my back before covering me with his god-like body. I caught a glimpse of another tattoo that was on his left hip. It looked like a heart to me, but then I focused on it and I could tell it was the treble clef and the bass clef formed together to look like a heart.

Edward saw me look at it. "For you, baby," he whispered.

"What?" I asked. He dedicated a tattoo for me? "For me?"

"Yes, love. For my love for you. You have my heart. And you are the music that sings to my heart. I got it a couple of weeks ago. I wanted it to be completely healed before you saw it."

"Thank you," I cried. I let out a few tears and Edward kissed them all away. Our lips pressed against eachother, it speaking for us to tell of our love for eachother.

"We don't have to do this, baby," Edward said to me. "I love you. We don't have to do this now; we can wait."

"No... I want you to make love to me."

"But I don't want to hurt you," he frowned.

"It's gonna hurt whether you make love to me now or make love to me ten years from now. But I know that it's not intentional. You love me, I love you, and I want this now."

"OK, baby. I do want to tell you that I've never done this before either," he chucked, embarrassed at his confession.

"We've been waiting for eachother, Edward," I gasped as Edward lined his cock up to my entrance, pushing just a little bit in me.

"Yes, I've been waiting for you. I love you, Bella," he said before plunging into me. He let out a groan of pleasure and I cried out because I felt the pain right there.

"I'm sorry, love," Edward whispered, kissing my tears away. "It'll be over in a minute." I nodded in understanding.

Edward stayed still, just caressing my arms with his hands. I took deep breaths so the pain would go away. Finally it soothed and I asked Edward to move in me. He only pulled back a little before thrusting in me. As he kept the same rhythm, I was feeling a warmth grow in me. It felt really good.

"More, Edward," I moaned. "Harder, faster, please!"

He did as I had asked, and the thrusts became faster with more force between them. Edward was grunting, letting our breaths of curses in between. He would groan how good I felt. I was letting out guttered moans, holding onto his shoulders and wrapping my legs around his waist to push him more in me. He was hitting all the right spots in me and I knew it wouldn't be long before I shattered.

"Oh fuck, Bella! Come on, baby! Come with me," Edward told me out of breath.

I was about to hit the peak of my orgasm. "Yes! Yes! Oh yes!" I screamed when I finally went over the edge. Edward kissed me with all he had to prolong my orgasm and then he came in me. Our thrusts slowed to a stop and Edward collapsed on me, kissing my neck and shoulder.

I couldn't breathe. It finally happened! We confessed that we loved eachother, made love with eachother, and I wouldn't take it back for the world.

It was still early, but we wanted to get back to Edward's so we could just chill in his room... maybe make love again – on a bed this time. Not that I hated how we first gave ourselves to eachother, but making love on grass and not on a comfy bed isn't too fantastic for my back at the moment.

Just as we pulled up to the Cullens' residence, I saw a commotion outside on his porch.

There stood my parents fighting with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen – well, Carlisle and Esme as I'm allowed to call them.

_What the fucking hell was going on?_

I didn't even wait for Edward to open my door – I was out and running up the driveway.

"Your son is a troublemaker! Corrupting my daughter!" I heard Charlie scream out at Carlisle."Don't you dare call my son a troublemaker!" Carlisle yelled back.

Esme was yelling, too, and Renee was just standing there. That woman has no fucking backbone.

"Bella doesn't hang out with hooligans and when she and your son met, she changed!" Charlie said. "And your nephews? They're worse than him! Covered in tattoos and piercings!"

"They are not covered! So what if they have a few piercings and a few tattoos? Doesn't make them law breakers! What have they done?" Esme fired at my father.

"Corrupting my daughter as I've said, Mrs. Cullen."

"Stop it!" I finally voiced, tired of the screaming. "Let it go, Dad!"

"I will not let it go, Isabella! You disobeyed me! You know how I found out about your little secret meetings with this boy? Through Lillian Hale! She told me the whole thing! First I called your cell phone, just to check up on you. When you didn't answer, I called Rose. She didn't answer. Then I called her house. Lillian picked up and when I asked for you, she told me you weren't there because Rose told her she was staying at our house.

"You thought I wouldn't figure it out, young lady? When did you think I would? When you moved to Seattle? Hell no am I letting this slide!"

"Dad! I love him!" I exclaimed.

"I don't care! Now get home! You're grounded! You're not allowed to see him," Charlie said, pointing at Edward like he was the devil. "I don't think I'll let you go to prom since I figured you would go with him behind mine and your mother's back."

"No! That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Isabella! Get home! You're grounded! If I see you with him, you're in bigger trouble."

I let out a sob and turned away, kissing Edward firmly on the lips to show I still loved him even if we were gonna be apart for awhile. There was no way we could sneak around now that Charlie's keeping an eagle eye watch on me. Talking on the phone and computer would be my only way of contact with him if my phone and laptop weren't taken away. "I love you," I whispered before running off.

I was in my room crying when my parents came back home. My door just pushed open, revealing my parents. My dad was extremely livid and my mother just stood there with nothing to say.

"I hate you," I said angrily. "When graduation comes and I get my diploma, I'm out of here!"

My parents had nothing to say, so they just left my room.

**END FLASHBACK**

_Run, baby, run_  
_Don't ever look back  
__They'll tear us apart if  
__You give them the chance  
__Don't sell your heart  
__Don't say we're not meant to be  
__Run, baby, run  
__Forever will be..._

And that brings me here. I'm grounded.

After thinking of all the great times I shared with Edward these past three months, I still would do anything to see him.

Even go against my parents wishes and climb out the window to go to a party.

I listened to my parents all of three days. Our fight on the Cullens' porch was only three days ago. And I was already defying them again.

I couldn't fight holding myself back from seeing him. I had to.

So I called Rose up and told her to pick me up, but not to tell Edward or the guys – I wanted to surprise him. I quickly got myself ready in a band tee, shorts, my trusty Vans and a sweatshirt, I pocketed my phone and opened up my window, keeping an eye out for Rose. A few minutes later, I saw her parents' car pull up.

Here was my chance. No looking back. I took a deep breath and opened up my window and prepared to make my way down the tree Edward has climbed and jumped out of constantly these last few months. And even with my clumsiness, I make it out with only a scratch or two and landed on my feet with ease. I'm sure that once my feet hit the ground my dad would be out the door in seconds. The living room window was open so my parents could hear everything.

I took off running to Rose's car and hopped in just as I heard my dad scream out, "Isabella! Get back here!"

"Get in! Get in!" Rose squealed and I'm laughing. Just as I put on my seatbelt, Rose took off. In the rearview mirror, Rose could see that my parents were running out of the house and getting in my mom's SUV.

"Holy shit, girl! I didn't know you had it in ya!"

"I know!" I exclaimed. "Speed up a little so they can't catch up."

Rose answered by pressing her foot down a little harder on the pedal.

Five minutes later we arrived at the party Edward, Emmett and Jasper were playing at. Just as we meet up with Alice toward the middle of the crowd, the guys not seeing me yet, Edward starts out the riff from my favorite We The Kings song, _Check Yes Juliet._

I couldn't help but dance and sing along with my girlfriends as loud as I could to the song. I also couldn't help but stare at the love of my life rocking out on the makeshift stage by the large window that peered out in the backyard.

Finally, just as the last chorus is starting to be sung, I leave my girls and push myself toward the front of the crowd, really only moving just a bit closer, but not up front, right in Edward's vision. I had to push some bitches out of my way who were ogling my boyfriend with no shame to get to where I needed to be. He scanned his eyes across the crowd, before looking straight out and catching sight of me dancing and jumping and singing along with a blinding smile on my face.

His grin was just as blinding. He was probably just as happy to see me.

The song ends and I see Em and Jazz grab Edward's guitar off him and telling him to go. Edward jumps off the stage, pushing through some people and immediately reaches for my hand and pulling to him, kissing me so passionately. I could hear the angry sobs of the girls behind me and I had to giggle. Edward pulls back just smiles at me again 'cause he knows I'm the only girl he sees and the only girl he wants. _Ha! Mine, bitches._

Then we're on the move 'cause we see Charlie pushing his way in. Some scatter 'cause he is the Chief of Police and don't want to get caught drinking or doing drugs here. We're pushing our way through this mosh pit to get to the front door, away from where Charlie is moving in.

We're out of the mess of people and just start running. We pass my mom's car and like in slow motion, I watch my mom climb a bit out of the car, getting ready to stop me. But then she sees the look on my face: pure joy and full of love for the boy whose hand is linked in mine, and stops her movements, smiles at me and gets back in the car. Guess she's not gonna tell my dad she saw me and Edward.

We finally reach Edward's car. He helps me in, then gets in on the other side and drives off. I know where we're going. It's the only place no one knows about, the place no one would find us. Our meadow.

As he drives, my hand is intertwined with his and my head is on his shoulder. We're just smiling. We get to the hidden road that leads to the field and then just run out of the car and through the grass. Edward tackles me down and rolls me over so that we see eachother as he hovers over me.

"I missed you, baby," he says.

"I missed you, too. I love you."

"I love you, too." Then he kisses me.

I tell him of my epiphany that I had back at my house for the last hour and a half since I last saw him throwing pebbles at my window. He holds me in his arms and listens to every word of all my memories with him up until the point that I realized that even with a punishment over my head, I'd do anything, even go against what my parents say, just to be with him. I'd risk it all just to see my boyfriend's smile gleam when I walk into the room. I even tell him of me climbing down the tree he so frequently climbs and jumps from to see me and running to Rose's car. He's impressed that I went to such measures to see him.

After our talk, I say, "I love you Edward. I don't care what people say, what people do, to try and keep us apart. It's not gonna work; I'm still gonna find a way for us to be together."

"Me, too, Bella. And I love you."

I ask Edward to make love to me again in our meadow, but this time we do it with me straddling his hips and him sitting up. It feels way more passionate and I feel closer to him when he actually holds me in his arms, kissing and sucking on my neck and us whispering how much we love eachother, when we come together.

A couple hours later, we drive back to my house to face the inevitable argument I'm gonna have with my dad. Edward says he'd be by my side the whole time and Charlie will not scare him off. With our hands in eachother's, we walk up to my door and open it. My parents are in the living room, my dad hunched over on the couch while my mom stands by the fireplace. When the door opens, my dad shoots up and starts screaming.

"What the hell were you thinking, Bella? You're grounded and you still disobey us to see this hoodlum! What happened to you? I don't even know you anymore! I–"

"Stop!" I cut him off. "What happened to me? I met a boy, Dad, and I fell in love! You see me as this five year old girl still, and I'm not little anymore. I'm an adult now. And I fell in love with the one guy you never expected me to fall for. You say he's a troublemaker, a rebel... well, he's not really, but he looks it. And guess what? He's my rebel. You can't keep me from him. All we're gonna do, Dad, is drift apart because you're not letting me be happy. You tell me 'no', but I'm just gonna defy you anyway, so why waste your breath? Let me be happy," I cried.

Charlie looked at me and looked at Edward and saw how tightly our hands were linked together.

"Bella... what if he breaks your heart?" my dad whispers. "I don't want you falling for a boy who looks like a heartbreaker to only do that to you in the end."

"I won't break her heart, Chief Swan," Edward voices sternly, holding his head up confidently. "I love her. Yeah, I may not be the perfect guy visually. Yeah, I got a couple tattoos and a piercing, but just because I look like a bad guy, doesn't make me one. My parents taught me to do well and treat people well. I don't treat Bella just well... I treat her like a queen. I'd do anything for her.

"If she wants me, here I am," he continued. "If she wants me to go, I'll go. I'll fight for her and I'd die for her. She's my world, and I really would like to stop the hiding because it's only gonna cause her unhappiness because you and your wife don't support her. And I'd really like to be on your good side."

My dad closed his eyes and took deep breaths before answering Edward. "OK. I apologize for my rash judgment. I don't know you and judged you because of your appearance and not your heart. I see the way you look at her. I can tell you love her a lot. She's my little girl and I want what's best for her. I only feared that she'd love you too much and then you'd be the bad boy who breaks her heart for doing so."

"I promise I won't. I may make her angry and make her sad and make her cry. But I also know I'll make her happy."

"You do make me happy, Edward," I said, looking up at him.

"You make me happy, too, love."

"Dad... we're not gonna be perfect, but we share a love no one can break. I only ask that you let me be with him. And I ask that you get to know him and his family because they're just as good of people as he is."

"Alright. I guess I owe an apology to the Cullens," Charlie said.

"Good. Mom?" I say, looking at her.

"I stand behind you and your father," Renee said. "Love eachother, Bella." She gestures to me and Edward and I look up at him and smile. He grins back and kisses my head.

"But..." Charlie starts. "Can you respect your punishment for a few more days, Bella?"

"Yes, Dad. Can Edward take me to prom?"

"Only if he gets you back here by curfew. No staying out too late since you're still punished then."

"Deal."


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.: Morning everyone! Hope your day is going great, or will be great! I sure hope mine will because I had such a sucky Friday... and Fridays should never be sucky! **

**But anyway... we just hit the halfway point of Check Yes Juliet last week! I know... it's coming to an end quickly :) ****Originally the first five chapters were part of a one shot, like Who's Your Daddy. But like WYD, I cut it into chapters because it was just wayyyyy too long. And forget me trying to tie everything up in an epi when I want so many things to happen, so continuing writing it into a one shot or even trying to fit everything else into one last chapter is ridiculous!**

**So five more chapters (this one included) and it will have a bunch of random things I wanted to happen to eventually tie the whole story together. I hope you all stick around to find out the ending for Bella and Edward! ****This chapter consists of prom for the gang, just so you know. :)**

**So I'm gonna shut up now! LOL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. WE KNOW THIS!**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**CHECK YES JULIET**

**CHAPTER 6**

_Run, baby, run_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_They'll tear us apart if_  
_You give them the chance_  
_Don't sell your heart_  
_Don't say we're not meant to be_  
_Run, baby, run_  
_Forever will be_  
_You and me_  
_You and me_  
_You and me_

Prom was as awesome as it could get in Port Angeles. It was nice to actually experience it, but if I had the chance to relive it, I would back out. All that the people in attendance did was stare at the girls and I, and our guys.

Now it could have been staring as in scrutinization because Edward, Emmett and Jasper had tats and piercings and didn't wear proper prom attire, or it could have been because they didn't go to our school and were just unwelcome. Or it could even be because the guys were fuckhot and Rose, Alice and I were the three luckiest bitches to be on their arms while the other PA skanks watched and gave us the stink eye. And that could also go for the idiots who go to our school and wanted to take us to prom, for which we turned them down because we had our boyfriends already. They hated the fact that they were humiliated because we turned them down for Edward, Em and Jazz – guys that they thought were unworthy of the kings in PA Academy.

Truth is is that those guys were unworthy of us.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper totally proved they were worthy to have us in their lives. And we were the lucky ones to have been chosen by them to be theirs. I loved Edward with all my heart and I couldn't even think of living without him. I was glad my parents had realized that they couldn't stop me from being with him. If it's meant to be, shouldn't you fight for who you want? I don't even know why for those two hours in my room after Edward threw pebbles at my window I even thought of turning down the chance to sneak out with him. It took me to look back on my three months with him to remember that I was supposed to be with him and nothing and no one could stop me.

Because I was still grounded in the fact that I couldn't stay in Port Angeles with my friends and my boyfriend for the night, I had to return home by 1:30 in the morning. Yes, my parents extended my curfew for the night because prom is supposed to be over by midnight; at least I didn't have to leave a few minutes before it ended to make sure I got home on time.

Though we did.

Because prom was a bust and me and the girls didn't care much for sticking around – we took the professional picture at the entrance, danced a lot and had dinner, so what else is there to stick around for? – we all decided to escape before eleven to just to mill around the town, still decked out in our prom dresses and heels, for a bit till Edward had to bring me home.

We passed by a tattoo and piercing parlor and I was entranced by all the art on the walls.

"This is where I got my music note heart done," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Really?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Yeah."

"I want to get one. Let's go!" I exclaimed, pulling on his arm so we could go in.

"Wait a minute, Bella! They look to be closing up now. They probably only have appointments to get tats done now, not walk ins. Besides, don't you want to research more on what you want?"

"I already know what I want."

"What?"

"The same as you. The music note heart. On my hip like yours. I want us to match, Edward." His face changed to look like a puckered up fish, his mouth hanging open. "Is that weird? Is that wrong? No... maybe I shouldn't get it. Yeah, it'll be weird for us to have matching tattoos. Forget it. Let's go. I'll look up other ones and decide; then we can come back in a bit to get it done."

But then Edward launched forward, his large hands grabbing onto my face and kissing me so passionately, I had to grab onto his arms to stop me from collapsing, as my knees had started to buckle by the intensity of the kiss.

"Baby... that's the hottest thing ever – to get matching tattoos," Edward groaned. "I love you, Bella. And that's just one way to represent the love we share."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But let's go home now 'cause it's almost twelve and don't you want to spend some time at my house before you have to go home?" he said in my ear, the way he was hinting at us fucking in his room.

All week, since we had been given permission to be with eachother, we had been exploring more with our hands, lips and bodies. Instead of band practice after school, the girls and I followed our guys to their respective rooms and spent quite a bit of time in there until we had to go home at five. And our boyfriends were the best and picked us up at the bus stop so we didn't have to walk to their house, wasting valuable sex time, so we got there much more quickly. And they even one time picked us up and threw us over their shoulder like they were cavemen, never minding the fact that our asses were in the air and were exposed to the world since our skirts bunched up, and ran us up to their rooms so they could have their wicked way with us.

I loved being with him this past week especially because we were together in all sense of the word: together by just being with eachother, together in passion, together enjoying that we were alone and could just be ourselves, and together to just talk about ourselves so we knew eachother better and to talk about our dreams. And we still listened to music – Edward would play all his original pieces on the acoustic guitar or on the piano in the living room. We meshed well together.

But when he says things like that in my ear, I shiver. Yes, please. Let's go home.

Our friends were spending the night in Port Angeles because they were allowed to, so we just headed home to be by ourselves. On the way home, as he held my hand and every few minutes would lift it to his lips and kiss it, pressing open mouth kisses to my knuckles, making me want to just attack him right then and there, we talked about the tattoos and piercing I wanted. I still wanted us to match, with me getting the same tattoo as him, as well as getting a lip piercing, too. I was becoming a full blown rebel like my own rebel. He laughed in happiness that I wanted to be like him. I even mentioned that I'd get a few more tats, all ranging to revolve around music somehow. I didn't know yet, but I wanted that kind of theme on my body.

I was Edward's music – I sang to him. So why not represent that I'm his music on me?

We finally reached Forks and the block we lived on. It was a little after 12:30 now, still having about an hour to be alone with Edward. We quietly entered his house, me having taken off my painful heels in the car so I didn't make noise when inside. Hardwood floors give you away if you got shoes on, especially three-inch spiky heels.

Edward lifted me up bridal style and carried me to the floor he had as his room. It was basically an apartment – a small living area, a decent sized bathroom and a very large bedroom. Jasper and Emmett shared the second floor, their rooms separated on different ends of the hall so they had plenty of privacy, but shared a bathroom. And Esme and Carlisle had their master suite on the first floor so they had their own privacy away from the boys.

In Edward's bedroom he had a king size bed with black and gray sheets, a walk in closet, his guitars and keyboard on one side of the room and a large desk with a large Mac computer with equipment surrounding it for recording music. His walls were littered with posters and artwork and against one wall was a huge bookcase filled with books and CDs and vinyls. And his collection was so big that the living room, which had his piano, too, had two more bookcases filled with more music and books.

I wanted to live here. It was perfect.

He plopped me down onto his bed and hovered over me, slowly unzipping my dress, exposing my naked self to him. Only my panties kept me from being completely naked. Edward pressed soft, lingering kisses to the newly exposed flesh as he took off my dress completely. I sat up once I didn't have my dress on, pushing him off me so he was sitting on knees, and took the large clip out of my hair, the curls falling onto my shoulders. Edward's eyes darkened as I was doing this. I finally sat on my knees to help undress him, kissing his lips as I loosened up his tie and unbuttoned his grey shirt, and then caressing his hard cock through his pants as I unzipped those.

I then pulled the scrap of lace that were supposed to be panties and knelt there, totally nude and at his mercy.

Quickly, Edward pushed me down to lay over me. My knees fell apart to accommodate his body, his hips right where mine were. I linked my legs around his waist so I could push his pants and boxers down with my feet and pull him closer to my heat. His cock was pressed against my inner thigh and only one little move on his part would put him right there, where he's supposed to be.

I needed him. Desperately. I needed him hard. Fast. Passionately. With no doubts. I needed him to love me. I wanted to scream out in pleasure because only he could play my body like that. To make me scream out like that.

Finally Edward maneuvered his body so that his cock was lined up at my entrance, and only one small push would he fill me to the brim. And then he did so. Quickly.

"Ohh!"

"I know, baby. It feels good for me, too," he whispered to me, pulling out to thrust back in again.

We went at a fast yet slow pace to cherish the feeling. We didn't want to rush it, but we wanted to feel the pleasure flow within us and then explode intensely. I clung to his shoulders as he pounded in me, my legs tightening around his waist to pull him more in me. We kissed the whole time, our tongues caressing, sucking, and only pulling apart to breathe, and even then our lips never left eachother's bodies. And then we'd return our lips to where they were supposed to be.

Soon I felt the pressure building up inside me. My stomach tightened, the coil about to spring open. "Edward..." I moaned. "So close."

"Me, too, baby," he grunted. "I'm gonna come, too, Bella. Please come with me. _Come."_

And I did. The coil sprung open and one of the best orgasms I ever experienced with Edward exploded within me. My hips met his faster 'cause I needed to continue experiencing this feeling and I needed it now. And because I was moving faster, this only gave Edward the excuse to come sooner. I was on the verge of a second one, me crying out, "Yes! Yes! Oh yes! Edward!" And that just urged Edward to fall over the edge at that moment, spilling into me, his thrusts spastic to ride it out.

After rolling off me and me just being held in his arms, us trying to catch of breaths, Edward said, "I love you, Bella. So much."

"I love you, too, Edward."

I wanted to just fall asleep right there, but I knew time was cutting close to when I needed to be home, and I didn't want to piss my parents off for being late when I've been given a probational-like sentence to actually be with Edward. We laid there until ten minutes to my curfew, where we reluctantly sat up and then got dressed. And with just two minutes before I had to be home, we left Edward's house and walked hand in hand to my front door. I knew my dad would still be up to make sure I kept my word, so I kissed Edward good night, promising I'd see him tomorrow.

And with that the front door flung open.

"Hi Dad," I said.

"Bella. Edward. Had a good time?" he asked.

"It was alright," I answered. "I fulfilled my right of passage, but I don't think I'd relive it again."

"Well... it's 1:30. You're home on time. Say goodnight to Edward."

"Already did, Dad, but I guess I could one more time." Then I turned to Edward and said goodnight to him one more time.

"Night, love." And he kissed my cheek this time so it wasn't so uncomfortable for my dad to witness. Our hands release and then he walks off the porch and walking down the walkway backwards so he could look at me with a smile until he can't any more.

I followed my dad inside and kissed his cheek goodnight before walking upstairs. I undressed and put on my pajamas, escaping to the bathroom to wash off the gunk Alice painted on my face tonight and did my other nightly routines. When I'm done and I go back into my room, I see Edward lying on my bed in his pajamas. I smile wide and run to my bed, jumping in and making Edward and the mattress bounce, and hug him, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Didn't think I was gonna let the night end like that, did you?" he asked when I finally settled myself under the covers and my back against his chest, holding his arms around me.

"I was only hoping you'd climb through my window. You know how hard it is to sleep at night without you."

"I do 'cause it's the same with me."

Finally we fell asleep and when the morning came and Edward knew he had to escape before he was caught in my room, making my parents distrust him further, I kissed his lips before he jumped from the tree and ran back to his house, promising I'd see him later at his house for band practice.

**~CHECK YES JULIET~**

Graduation was tomorrow, and ever since finals, all we did was practice and practice. We had it down since the beginning and I was just so tired of walking slowly in and sitting down on cue and blah blah blah. Can't I just get my diploma already so I could go to college? I am just over high school.

I knew that the girls and I got into UW for the fall and that our guys were following us. We wanted to all get an apartment or rent a house together, but we promised our parents that we'd try dorms for the first year and then move off campus with our boyfriends. It was more of a precaution in case our hearts were broken and then we were homeless. But Rose, Alice and I knew that Emmett, Jasper and Edward were the guys for us and nothing was going to tear us apart.

I wondered what life would be now that I wasn't going to be living with my parents anymore. I would be free to do what I want and be with Edward without having to sneak around. I've been taking care of myself now, so I knew it wasn't gonna be much of an adjustment, but it'd still be different not coming home to a house and seeing my mom and dad. I'd now be coming home to a dorm room and having to drive up to Forks every other weekend just to see my parents.

At least I'd have Edward. It would literally kill me if I had to go through that to see him. I would gladly put off school until he was able to come down to Seattle to go to school. But he promised me that when I left, he was following and when he was able to get into school, he would, but for now he was only going to be close by. He hasn't mentioned to me about him attending at all or if he planned on doing something else instead of school. For now his parents were getting him an apartment for him and the guys and they would work to pay the rent, just like they did in Forks, except now Edward was contributing while it was just Jazz and Em.

After three fucking hours of practice, the girls and I prepared to head to our bus, but instead we were surprised to see our guys standing by the passenger side doors of their cars. We smiled and then took off running to them, jumping into their arms and kissing until we couldn't breathe.

* * *

**A.N.: So... what did you think? I know it was on the short side, but the next chapters are longer, so that should make up for it :) Please review! I love getting reviews! :D**

**This time I have way more pics to show than last week. They're on my blog. Here's the link: k8ln713fanfic blogspot com/2012/08/cyj-ch-6-pics html (add periods betw spaces)**

**Also I'd love to hear about your prom memories! Mine was good. I enjoyed it! I didn't have a date and decided to just go with my friends (a couple brought dates, but they were cool), but it was fun! Reason I didn't have a date was because I went to an all girls school, making it hard to get a date or have a boyfriend when there's no boys in the class. And my neighborhood isn't crowded with (hot) guys my age. And I didn't want a pity date, me having to pay for him to be my date and force him to have fun with my classmates. It'd be pointless. So yeah... went dateless with a few friends, had fun... until after prom. That sucked. We had no set plan, just going into the city... limo got a flat tire so we had to walk to find something... it was Fleet Week so a lot of places were crowded and I was 17 still... in most places you had to be 18/19 with ID and I only had a lousy school ID with a picture of me from when I was 14. So we ended up at a hookah bar (I didn't do it) then headed back home. It was dawn when I was dropped off... I crashed for like 5 hours and then had to get up to get ready to go to a family party. Yep... that was prom for me. But I'd love to hear yours - was it memorable, suck ass, OK? Did you even go, and if you didn't, do you regret it?**

**OK, I'm done talking here! LOL! I'll see you all next week with another chapter! BYE! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.: Hey! Next chapter! Hope you like it! :)**

**Unfortunately there are no pics or videos to share with you all on my blog for this chapter :( But I promise there will be some for next week! PROMISE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**CHECK YES JULIET**

**CHAPTER 7**

Summer passed way too fast for me and Edward.

Once graduation was over, the six of us started having the summer of our lives. We knew that we weren't parting ways come the end of August, but you kinda just want a summer to go out with a bang, especially the last one before college. We did everything together, and of course did our own separate couple outings, as well as having the occasional girls day and boys night. And after graduation, I knew I didn't have to hide my feelings for Edward. I was able to go out in public around Forks with Edward next to me without fearing my dad would drag my ass back home.

Edward and Charlie still had a strained relationship. My dad was over the fact that Edward was tattooed and pierced, but the straint came from the fact that his little girl was in love and will be moving down to Seattle with said love of her life. We understood that we were not to live together this school year by any means. But that wouldn't stop me from bringing Edward to my dormroom after class or on my days off, and staying with him and the guys, plus Rose and Alice, on weekends. None of his or my stuff was going to be kept at eachother's homes... well, maybe a few things, but nothing drastic like my entire book collection in his room and his guitars in my dorm. One day it will, but I'm satisfied just getting to see him often.

But both Charlie and Edward talked, and they got to know eachother. Renee has me invite the Cullens over on Saturday night dinners, which I will be cooking, but this shows that we're trying to work the kinks out of our past feud. Now Renee and Esme are as thick as thieves, and Carlisle and Charlie like to sit in the living room and watch a baseball game and have a few beers. And while mine and Edward's parents spend time with eachother, we have our own little fun upstairs in my room, though we've never had sex while both our parents are under the same roof.

But yes... summer has passed and it was now the time for the girls and I to move into our dorm. When we had gotten into UW and had to fill out the dorm applications, we inquired about the suite dorms, which could hold up to four roommates. They had a decent sized living area, small kitchenette, its own bathroom and two bedrooms, in which two roommates will share in each. And we got one for the three of us, specifically asking that the three of us will share and we'll take on one other girl. We got lucky when a sweet girl named Angela Weber became our other roommate. Angela and I particularly got along as we exchanged emails throughout the summer, so we all decided that come August, me and Angela would share one room, while Alice and Rose shared the other.

My dad wanted to be the one who will take me down to Seattle, saying he wanted to also help me get my stuff into my dorm and tell me goodbye there. I knew he wasn't ready to let me go just yet, so having this will give him more peace of mind than if I just let Edward help. So I agreed. Edward told me that he and the guys were going to be finishing setting up their apartment anyway, having gradually moving their things in little by little and today would be the day they will finish so me, Rose and Alice could see. We saw the apartment when it was empty, but now we'd see it furnished and decorated, by Esme, of course, and in a palette a guy could handle. According to Edward, he said his mom nailed it.

The guys, Carlisle and Esme would be heading to Seattle along with us girls and our parents, but will separate. We'll meet up with our guys later on. They wanted to let us have our goodbyes with our parents without them barging in. I had a little goodbye in my room in the morning before Edward snuck out and then it was time to start the three hour trek to Seattle with my parents.

Getting there was fine... I kept myself busy with listening to music on my iPhone. And getting everything set up in my half of the room I'd be sharing with Angela was a breeze. It was now just the goodbyes to my parents that was hitting me hard. I didn't know I'd miss them so much that I'd break down, but that's what happened. As soon as the last box was unpacked and my bed was made, my parents stood by the door of my room. My mom was already tearing up and my dad was trying to hold back his emotions. I ran to them and they hugged me tightly. I let out a sob, saying, "I'll miss you both so much."

"We'll miss you, too, sweetie. We're not far and you can always come home whenever you want," Renee said.

"OK," I whispered.

"Work hard, Bells," my dad mumbled. "I know you can do it."

"Thank you, Daddy."

My mom stepped away, wanting to head out to the car before she really broke down in front of me, leaving me and Charlie alone.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Edward's a good boy. I know you love him and he loves you back. I just want to tell you I do support you and him being together. Make sure you don't get it in your head to start rebelling too much in college. I want you to pass with flying colors and get your degree in four years."

"Of course, Daddy. I love you."

I hugged my dad one more time and I felt him press a kiss to my head. "Love you, too, Bells."

Then my parents were gone. Alice and Rose were finishing setting up their room, having kicked their parents out awhile ago, saying they had it under control and told them they loved them and would miss them. But from the looks of how their room is a total disaster, they did not have it under control. I refused to help because they did it to themselves when they denied having their dads deal with unpacking the heavy stuff and now were struggling to get the TV out of the box. Clothes were everywhere, as were boxes and bags. I just let out a light chuckle and went out into the small living room, deciding to call Edward.

"Hey, baby," he answered on the first ring.

"Hey you. How's living in the apartment?"

"Just finished stacking in all the DVDs on the shelves in the living room. These are the movies we don't mind sharing with eachother, but the ones in our rooms are not to be touched or watched by anyone else without permission and supervision. Mostly these are our deluxe edition movies that are in pristine condition and have the cool special features and shit and don't want them ruined or lost if one of us is not there."

"So you're saying if Emmett wants to watch your Anniversary Edition of _Pulp Fiction,_ he's gotta ask you and you need to be around when he does?"

"You got it, love."

"OK. Anything else?"

"Just unpacked all my clothes and my dad and I set up my Mac. Books and DVDs that are mine I'll settle in a few. The guys and I just finished hooking up the flat screen, getting it on the wall and getting it to work. Jazz and Em are watching baseball and I'm in my room talking with you."

"Well, I'll let you in on a secret."

"What?" he wondered.

"Tell Emmett and Jasper they win the bet," I whisper into the phone.

"Really?"

"Yep. The girls' room is a complete mess and they're trying to get the TV out of the box. They refused to let their parents help, so they said their goodbyes a few hours ago and got to work, though they haven't gotten far." I glanced a look into their room, and sure enough Rose and Alice are slowly and gently tilting the box over to see if they could pull the TV out that way.

"Let me tell them. Hold on."

I waited a minute and then I heard cheers. "I take it they're happy they each won fifty bucks?"

"Yeah. It's money. Who wouldn't be happy?" Edward laughed. "And you... did you get your room all settled, or did you give up and are reluctantly calling asking me to help?"

"Oh no. I don't need help. See, I was smart to take on the help of my dad while my friends weren't. I'm all unpacked... bed made, clothes in drawers and closet, books, movies and a few CDs on shelves. My small TV is hooked up on my dresser and now I'm just bored. I'm calling to tell you about the bet being over, and that I miss you and love you and want you to come over. I kinda want to christen my bed before Angela gets here. She's coming tomorrow because she's from Florida and she had to have all her stuff driven here and will be catching a flight herself to arrive.

"So yeah... wanna come over?" I asked seductively.

I heard Edward groan into the speaker. "Yeah, baby. I'll be there in thirty."

"I'll be waiting. I won't break the news to them. Let Emmett and Jasper surprise them. But I'll keep you in the know on their progress. So far..." I glanced into their room. "TV is now out of the box, as well as the wall unit, and now they're trying to figure out the instructions. Tell the guys they need to bring their tools. I wonder when the girls are gonna figure out they need tools to get the unit up."

"Wanna make a bet of our own?"

"Sure... what's the wager?"

"Not money, but the way you can entice me when we have our weekends together."

"I'm listening."

"If I win, starting every Friday afternoon when you're done with class and you come to my place, given that we're not heading up to Forks, I expect you to be naked the entire time you're here. Except when we hang out with everyone... no one gets to see you naked except me. But once you're in my room, you strip and stay like that until Sunday night when you have to head back to your dorm."

"Interesting wager. I'll take it. And if I win, I get to torture you with lingerie. But you can't take it off of me until I hear you pleading for me to let you touch me. That means I stay in the lingerie and you can't touch me until you're practically in tears because you want to fuck me. I get to touch you all I want, get to kiss you, suck you and fuck you, but you can't touch my body, rip off the lingerie, or hold my head as I suck you off until you're pleading. Real pleading. Not the 'please, baby, let me fuck you' kind of plead. I want you to be almost in tears, on your knees, reaching for me, but not touching. Got it?"

"Will that be every weekend we spend together?" he asked in a high pitched voice. Just knowing this must be torture.

"No, babe. I wouldn't inflict that much torture on you. One weekend, from the minute I step in on Friday to minute I leave on Sunday. And I will use this card on you when I can convince everyone to leave us be for a weekend, because that would be mean of me to not let you hold my hand and touch me when we were out in public."

I heard him sigh in relief. "That would be complete torture, baby, if that was every weekend. My wager isn't as bad as yours. Can I also make another point for our wagers?"

"Sure, Edward."

"Only good for one year."

"Why?"

"Well... most likely by next year we'll be moving into our own place, so when we live alone with eachother, I get to have you every night and can demand you to be naked with me all the time when we're not in school or at work. And you can pull this kind of torture on me whenever you want, as well. But let this be a game we play while you're living in the dorms this year."

"OK, Edward. I could do that. I would love to already be living with you, but it is kinda early for us."

"Yeah. By next year, we'll have known eachother for a year and a half, and then we can decide again if we want to live with eachother then."

"Mmhmm. So back to the bet... I bet that in the next seven minutes they'll realize they need tools."

"I say twelve. Set a timer after we hang up."

"Yep. See you in a few."

We hang up and I automatically set up the stopwatch on my phone. I keep an eye on the girls as I time. I also tried not to look at my phone while I watched them try and set up the wall unit. Then I hear Rose exclaim, "Dammit Ali! We need a fucking screwdriver or power drill or something. There's no way to get these things to attach to eachother unless we have fucking tools. I press 'Stop' on my phone and see that it's been fourteen minutes and forty-one seconds. Wow... time flew. And it also meant Edward won. His time was the closest. Guess he's gonna be having me naked every other weekend for the rest of the school year.

_I wonder how it applies to breaks._

Ten minutes later, there's a knock on the door. The girls were preoccupied with their room, having given up on the TV and wall unit and were now just folding their clothes and putting them away, so they didn't hear the knock. I knew it had to be the guys.

"Hey," I said as I let them in. Edward came in last and gave me a passionate kiss hello.

"I missed you, baby."

"I missed you, too."

"Bella!" Alice screamed, coming out of hers and Rose's room. "You called the guys on us?!"

"Yeah! You both owe them fifty bucks because you gave up on trying to set up everything in your room. And I also called them for reinforcement 'cause I could see that you didn't realize tools were needed."

"Fine," Alice said, pouting with her arms crossed over her chest. I laughed and shook my head, watching Emmett and Jasper greet their girls hello before getting to work on the wall unit. I grabbed Edward's hand and led him into my room, closing and locking the door behind me.

"So... you won."

"Really?"

I sighed heavily, wrapping my arms around his neck "Fourteen minutes and forty-one seconds; your guess was closer than mine."

"So naked time every other weekend then?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes."

I pecked a kiss to his mouth, which then led to making out, which then resulted in us fucking on my bed.

"Are you ready for college?" Edward whispered to me as we laid side by side – well, more like me laying practically on top of him because my bed was twin sized.

"Yeah... sort of. I don't know what I really want to do yet, so the first year shouldn't be bad because it's a bunch of liberal arts courses."

"You'll know when you know."

I kissed him and laid my head on his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat.

"Bella..."

"Yes, Edward."

"I need to tell you something."

"What? It's nothing bad, is it?" I wondered, shooting up and looking him in the eyes.

Edward just laughed and rubbed his hands up and down my arms. "No... it's a good something. I promise."

"Alright... tell me."

"I'm applying to school."

"Really?"

"Yep... University of Washington's School of Music for this spring. Of course, I still gotta follow standard curriculum, but I want to major in Music, so I'll take a bunch of music courses as well as liberal arts."

"Maybe we'll be classmates," I said with a flirtatious smile, leaning more into him.

"Partners on projects, perhaps?"

"Or lab partners. I didn't sign up for a Science course this semester."

"Absolutely... partners in everything. I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward. Always."

I straddled his hips and took him into me, me rocking my body over his, his hands gripping my thighs as he pounded himself into me. Not too long after, I was screaming his name out in ecstasy and collapsing on him.

**~CHECK YES JULIET~**

College took some time getting adjusting to. Not the fact of taking care of myself or making sure I get to class on time, 'cause I've been doing that for a while now, but the workload took some time.

I don't remember getting syllabi in the beginning of a school year in high school, but they do in college. It tells us the plan of how the class will be directed, from what the lesson plans were to the homework assignments and projects we were to turn in, with the dates of when they were due, as well as test dates. It was a little weird knowing that I was being told I had a small research paper due by the end of the semester now. It even told us what the research paper had to be done on and a grading rubric. I loved knowing that I was being told everything ahead of time, and not last minute. And I had three and a half months till it was due, but that doesn't mean I have the right to slack off because of its due date. But that also doesn't mean I'll get started on it right now either.

The first week wasn't bad. Basically I went in for maybe half the class time because it was distributions of syllabi and just talking about what the class will entail to us. We also had this week to get all out text books. Yeah, we learned a lesson or two in my classes, but it was a pretty damn good week and I was ready for college.

The next several weeks were OK... now was the time I was studying a lot and doing a lot of homework, including getting started on the research paper. I actually had to turn down going to Forks one weekend because I had a midterm Monday and I needed to study extra hard because that one class was hard for a liberal arts course. But then again it was a political science course, and I don't like politics. I try not to get involved with them and will just do my part as a citizen and vote, whether I follow the campaign trails or not.

The sexy time weekends with me being naked all weekend with Edward, except from when we spent a few hours with our friends, did not get halted because of homework or projects. And damn those weekends were amazing. It may be weird that I'm just laying around Edward's room naked all the time, but I don't care. I get to have my man whenever I want and I don't have to worry about being caught by parents. Edward did let me do my one time torture on him, which was my plan had I won the bet weeks ago when I started college, and Edward said he never wanted to go through it again, even if I did get him off twice. He just can't resist touching me.

Finally, it was December and I survived my first semester of college. I had completed all my finals, turned in my research paper for my History class and passed. They weren't all A's, but the lowest grade I got was a B-, which was for the political science class. My GPA dropped a tiny bit, but I would think it's standard that GPAs drop a bit the first semester because it's a hard adjustment from high school to college; the workload is way different, you're tempted to just party and slack off because you're an adult and you don't have your parents breathing down your back, and the fact that this is your life now and that you're just a few years away from stepping into the cruel job world and totally on your own.

I was just so glad I had my own support system, between me and the girls because we were actual college students, and that I had Edward because he truly believes in me and believes I'll get through. He's always been there when I just needed to cry on his shoulder because of all the pressure and be there for me to hug and kiss me in congratulations because I did well on the exams I took. He was the best boyfriend ever and I loved him so much.

Since I was done and received my grades, it was time that I moved my stuff out of the dorm Rose, Alice and I shared. Luckily we were granted the chance to have the suite dorm again next semester. Maybe not the exact same one, but no single, communal bathroom sharing dorms ever. All I know was that it was a bitch to remove the wall unit holding the flat screen in Rose and Alice's room. Edward and I were so glad not to be Emmett and Jasper at that time because all they did was endure screeching from their girlfriends to be careful and to not drop the TV. Edward helped me pack up my things to bring over to his and the guys' apartment until we had to drive back up to Forks for winter break.

My parents were asking me to spend the winter break there and not in Seattle. They say it's because they wanted to see me. But I know the real reason. It's not that I wouldn't have any place to go, but because I had a place to stay – Edward's. They didn't trust me spending that time with him because they had a feeling of what will be happening – not that it hasn't stopped us. We've been having sex for over six months now. And I do plan on moving in with Edward come next fall. I wanted to live with him. The first year was because we'd only been together for a few months, but by this coming fall semester, I'll be almost twenty and I'd be with Edward for a year and a half, which is the average time I'd say when couples moved in with eachother.

I know I'd be ready to live with him by September.

The girls were still packing up with the guys' help, so I just told them I'd see them later at the apartment. They huffed out that I was abandoning them, but I wasn't. They had to have a lot of stuff and I was wise to keep it to a minimum, and I wasn't gonna be helping them get their stuff down and out when they got it there themselves.

I still needed to say goodbye to Angela, my roommate in this suite. After meeting her, I knew we'd be great friends. And I knew she'd get along with the rest of us, including the guys. Angela Weber was pierced and tattooed, but was like Edward in the sense that she looked like a dangerous person who had no intention of abiding my rules, but was a real good girl and very smart and talented. She was into photography and from the pictures I saw in her portfolio, she was amazing and she'd get really far.

I knew she'd be down on the quad taking pics of the snow falling. She told me it was her favorite spot on campus – there was a lot going on, and with the weather, it'd be perfect for photos. With that, Edward and I got my stuff packed into his car and we made our way toward that part of campus. After having Angela catch up with Edward for a minute or two, we said our goodbyes until the end of January when we resumed school. Angela and I were gonna be roommates again with Rose and Alice, so this wasn't really goodbye.

Edward decided that because it was Saturday and Christmas was Tuesday this year, that we'd drive up to Forks tomorrow afternoon, just so Edward and I could get one last night together before I had to be in Forks all break long. Not that it will stop Edward from visiting on weekends and keep him from sneaking into my room to sleep next to me. I don't know how I'm gonna survive being three hours away from Edward when I got too used to him living barely twenty minutes away from campus.

At least we got to spend Christmas together – our first Christmas. And New Years. But a whole month of just seeing eachother on weekends was gonna suck.

But those weekends were amazing. It only got to show how much I loved Edward and he loved me, and that we were meant to be together.

* * *

**A.N.: So what did you think? Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts! :)**

**I'll see you all next week with Ch 8! BYE! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.: Hey! So here's the next chapter! I decided to write about Bella getting her tattoo that Edward promised to take her to get done. And there's a little surprise at the end of this chapter besides them getting tats (oh yeah, Edward's getting another!).**

**Pics are on my blog! Here's the link! k8ln713fanfic blogspot com/2012/08/cyj-ch-8-pics html (add periods)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**CHECK YES JULIET**

**CHAPTER 8**

School picked up again. I was happy with the classes I was taking, and I was so fucking happy Edward was taking classes, too. He and I were in two of the liberal arts classes every student has to take at some point. Two other ones were ones we couldn't share because of time scheduling, and the fact that he was a semester behind me pushed him back a day later to register for classes and he lost out on some of the times I had.

The benefit was that those other two classes we didn't manage to get together were that they were the same class with the same professor, so the material was the same and we could do work and study together. His other class was for his major in Music, and he was excited about that, even if it's an Intro to Music Study type class.

I was happy that he was finally pushing himself to go to school. We'd get to see eachother almost every day, even if for a couple hours during our class hours, and got to be with eachother in either my suite dorm the girls and I scored again or his apartment with the guys.

Eventually the spring semester ended, and I completed my first year of college, and Edward survived his first semester. Thankfully it wasn't brutal for him, and it wasn't for me either. We passed with straight A's.

Edward and I also had our one year anniversary together in April, a month ago. And I constantly think back to the plan Edward had for us. I see the evidence every day on my hip, so it's not hard to.

**FLASHBACK:**

Edward picked me up from campus and started driving us into the city, away from the school. I was thinking he was just going to take us to dinner, or maybe we just chill in his apartment. He didn't ask that I dress up, and I didn't. I was fairly comfortable in my skinny jeans, Converse and a My Chemical Romance tee shirt. I didn't need something incredibly fancy to celebrate my first year with him as his girlfriend. I just wanted to be with him.

We finally stopped in front of a diner. Good! I was starving! Edward opened my door for me and took my hand to pull me out of his car. I kissed him and said, "Happy anniversary, Edward. I love you."

"Happy anniversary, baby. I love you, too." He kissed me back and then started yanking me to the sidewalk. "Come on. I've got a surprise for you."

He was leading me away from the diner. _Nooo! I'm hungry!_ We passed a few stores on the street and then stopped. "OK, Bella. Turn and look."

"Alright..." I said, doing as I was told. And then I saw that we were outside and tattoo and piercing parlor. "You're taking me to get my tattoo?"

"Yeah. I figured it was time. And as a good anniversary gift to you."

"Oh Edward! That's so sweet of you! All I got you was some damn gift cards to buy music off iTunes and pretty much promised you I'd be your sex slave for a whole weekend."

"I guess the sex filled weekend will have to wait a few days so we can heal, but that doesn't mean we can't do some things." Edward wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis. I laughed and kissed him. "Ready, baby?"

"Yep. Let's do this!"

We then went in and this big guy named Felix greeted us. We were two walk ins because it was on the later side. Edward already knew what he wanted. He wanted a quote by John Lennon put on his chest saying, _"Love is a promise, love is a souvenir, once given, never forgotten, never let it disappear."_

I absolutely loved the quote. And Edward told me it was another one for me. "Thank you, Edward," I whispered with a few tears spilling.

"Do you know what you want?"

"I've known since you showed me it." I turned to Felix. "Can I get a treble-bass note heart on my hip like he has it?" I lifted Edward's shirt a bit to show it off so Felix knew what I was talking about in case I didn't describe it perfectly.

"Yeah. Let me show you the look book that has a few variations."

I was shown the book and I picked the one that was exactly like Edward's and Felix went to go make the stencils for us. As we waited, I looked through the book and found piercings. I really wanted a lip piercing. I decided I was gonna get one, but I was gonna pay for it on my own. Edward was being an amazing boyfriend, paying for my tattoo and his, which will surely run high. I even found the lip ring I wanted that was in the display case.

A woman came out with another guy and I overheard her talking over the aftercare procedure of his piercing and then he left.

"Hey guys! I'm Bree. Can I help you?" she asked.

"Oh, we're just waiting for Felix to finish the stencils for our tattoos. But thank you anyway," Edward answered.

"Actually! I want a lip piercing. Can I talk with you about the procedure?" I spoke up.

"Yeah." She then went on to tell me what goes on. "I've done a lot of lip piercings. A lot of those scene kids want them. That was my look book of all the piercings I've done this year." I looked back and there were a lot of pictures in there. And it was only April.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. And I've worked for Felix for about three years now. Only a few have come in about an infection or needing them readjusted, but that's because they weren't taking care of them. I double check, sometimes triple check, to make sure everything's clean and put in correctly. So, do you still want one?"

I knew I could trust her because she's been here for a while and she's done plenty of them, so I nodded.

"Great! Do you know what you want your lip pierced with? A hoop or stud?"

"Can I have this hoop right here?" I point to what I wanted and she takes note of it.

"I'll go tell Felix about this, so then he can get to work on your boyfriend's tattoo. You'll come with me. It won't take long, but it'll kill time."

I nod and give one last kiss to Edward before following her. I overhear her speaking with Felix about me getting my lip pierced and that he can get started on Edward's tattoo. Bree then turns to face me, smiles at me and waves me to follow her into the back to a room dedicated to piercings. I see a wall with supplies in drawers, a chair for the client and a stool for the piercer, as well as a small surface to place the tools needed on.

"Have a seat and I will tell you all about the procedure, showing you all the things I will use, as well as sanitary things." I nod at her and sit in the chair. While I scoot myself so I'm comfortable, Bree starts gathering the tools and a spray bottle with liquid in it, as well as a small baggie which I assume was the lip ring.

She then goes on to tell me everything she's going to do and what she will be using, how everything is brand new and in sterilized packaging, from the needle and forceps to the lip ring itself. She snaps on some gloves that she tells me aren't latex because especially during tattoo sessions where petroleum products are used on a finished tattoo can break down latex and expose the client to elements that can cause an infection.

"Ready?" Bree asks with a smile.

"Yep. Let's do this," I say confidently.

"OK... here we go. Just tell me if you're uncomfortable in any way. It's gonna hurt some because, well, it is a needle going through your mouth, but it'll be quick and should only feel like a hard pinch."

"Alright."

Bree moves closer to me and asks which side I want it on. I tap the left side of my lip (her right) and she goes to clean the area. With the forceps in hand, she then pinches the area with the forceps. She then grabs the needle and tells me she's gonna pierce the area. I gently nod my head and close my eyes so I don't see her doing it. And then five seconds later, a quick hard pinch and Bree tells me it's pierced and that she's gonna put the hoop in. I take deep breaths as she gets the hoop ready and then she has it in my lip. She removes the needle and forceps and goes to clean my lip up from any bit of blood that's there.

"All done! Take a look!" She holds up a handheld mirror and I see my lip pierced, and I already know I love it. I smile and thank her.

"OK... here is a brochure about aftercare for oral piercings and of course I'll go to tell you. This is just reference to look to when performing at home aftercare."

Five minutes later, Bree and I walk out of the room. I was in there for no more than twenty minutes, but I can see that Edward is gone. I realize that Felix probably took him into a room to do his tattoo. I don't know how long it's gonna take, so I just chill in the waiting area with Bree, where we talk.

I tell her about how Edward and I got to this point in our lives of getting tattoos together, that tonight is our one year anniversary as a couple and that this is Edward's gift to me. She tells me about her longtime boyfriend, Riley, who she feels is her 'one' and has a feeling he's gonna propose soon. He's been her rock for the longest time since her parents' death when she was a teenager, her turning to drugs to escape the hurt of it all and that she met him while in rehab – he was a volunteer counselor having been through addiction as well. It's been seven years since rehab – seven years they've been together and that their love for eachother is still very strong. She wants to marry him and she knows it's gonna happen in the near future.

I tell her I want to marry Edward – there's no one else out there for me. I don't want to rush into marriage because I'm only nineteen, but I know that I will eventually become Mrs. Edward Cullen, whether it happens when I'm twenty or eighty. Right now we're still in our young lovey-dovey phase, content with doing a lot of fun stuff and having sex. We plan on moving in with eachother before the fall semester starts because by then we'll be dating almost a year and a half, so we don't understand the whole living together part yet. We're gonna take it day by day. As long as we love and trust eachother and support one another, we should make it.

By the time I tell Bree that last part, Edward is done and it's been about an hour. I ask to see the tattoo, but Edward says when we get back to the apartment because he doesn't have to keep the bandage on that long, but now he does. We'll both have to clean them, so I'll see it then. I kiss him lightly on the lips because Bree said to limit excessive French kissing with my healing lip ring. I pouted at the thought of being unable to kiss my boyfriend, but for the sake of my piercing coming out completely healed with no infection, I'll do what I'm told. It's not like I'm not allowed to kiss Edward – just that our heavy makeout sessions will be limited.

Felix then asks if I'm ready. I ask if Edward can come in with me because it's my first time and want him there with me, holding my hand. "Sure," he says. Edward takes my hand in his, lifting it to his lips and then we walk to the back room so I can get my tattoo done.

Because I'm getting the tattoo by my hip, Felix lays the chair down flat for me to lay down on comfortably. He even brings another stool over so Edward could sit down next to me. He asks me to unbutton my jeans and yank them down a little, as well as a bit of my panties, to expose the area he will be tattooing. He cleans the area and takes a razor, shaving the area so it's nice and smooth.

"OK... I'm gonna place the stencil. I'll have you look in a mirror to see if the placement is what you want."

I nod and Felix places the stencil down and I get up to look in a mirror. The stencil is exactly what I want and where I want. "It's good," I tell him, then lay back down. Then Felix prepares the equipment he will need, taking them out of sterilized packaging and pouring black ink into a little disposable cup.

"How tolerant are you of pain?"

"Felix, if you knew me as I was growing up, I've hurt myself more times I can count. I'm sure I can handle this," I joke. He laughs and gets to work on my tattoo.

The initial touch of the needle to my skin shocked me, me hissing a bit because it was a little painful. But I've had worse before. Edward says, "Baby, just breathe and relax. Hold my hand." I grip it in mine, but not tight enough to hurt him. "You alright?"

"Yeah."

After the first few minutes, I was immune to the pain. It was more annoying than painful. Felix tells me after twenty minutes that he completed the outline. I bugged my eyes out at that. It took twenty minutes to do the outline? It felt like he was doing the entire tattoo to me! I took another deep breath and Felix got to work on filling in the tattoo. Luckily for me that where I wanted wasn't exactly on my hipbone, so I wouldn't feel a lot of pain with the needle running over the bone, but I did feel a twinge of pain when he barely grazed it while outlining and filling it in.

Another forty minutes and Felix says I'm done and has me get up to look in the mirror to see the completed work. I gasped and felt tears prick at my eyes. I loved it. I turn back and nod in acceptance and say that I love it. I can see Edward gazing at me with love written all over his face and I smile at him. Felix covers the tattoo in ointment and a bandage and goes over the aftercare with me, as well as giving me a brochure and piece of paper so I can reference to them when I'm at home. Felix cleaned up the area while Edward and I left the back room and went to the front.

Bree was there and she took care of payment. Edward paid for both mine and his tattoos and I stopped him from paying for my piercing. I even threatened him with no sex for a few weeks after the initial time that we should refrain from sex while our tats healed if he even tried to cover tips for my tattoo and piercing.

I kissed him when he tried to speak his mind again and I pulled out a fifty and a twenty from my wallet, tipping Felix the fifty and Bree the twenty. I thanked them for working on me and both Edward and I promised we'd be repeat customers for tats and suggest to our friends should they want a tattoo and piercing in the near future to come here, which we know will come sooner or later.

I was hungry, so Edward and stopped at the diner a few stores down from the parlor to pick up some food. With my piercing, I had to be careful what I ate and how I ate it so I didn't hurt my lip, so I settled on some soup and some pasta, while Edward teased me by eating a rather large bacon cheeseburger. I stayed over at the apartment the guys shared with Edward. We didn't have class tomorrow, so we got to stay up with eachother to be with eachother for the rest of our anniversary.

"I love you, Edward. Thank you so much for tonight. I'm very happy," I tell him as I lie in his arms.

"I love you, too, baby. Forever."

I lifted myself up and turned around so I was facing him, scooting so I could straddle him. I felt a slight pull from where my tattoo sat, but it went away. I kissed Edward, keeping in mind we couldn't do too much French kissing because of my lip ring, but that didn't stop me from kissing him sweetly on the lips, his lips molding to mine and eagerly returning the affection. He held my waist tightly to him and I felt his cock rising in his pajama pants he put on when we got back to the apartment.

"Bella... baby... I want you," Edward grunted as he moved his lips to my neck, licking and nibbling at the skin there. I moaned in pleasure as he sucked on the sweet spot behind my ear.

"I want you, too. But we can't. Not for a few more days."

"Let me taste you, then. I'll be careful to not hold your hips tightly so your tattoo can heal."

"OK."

Edward grinned evilly and yanked my shirt up over my head, being cautious to not let it get caught on my lip. I bit my lip teasingly to show I loved his aggressiveness. But it only spurred him on. I was braless and Edward immediately latched his mouth onto my nipple, sucking on the flesh.

"_Ungh!_ Edward! Don't stop!" I moaned. "Mmm!"

He moved his lips from my breast and kissed his way down my stomach, laying me down as he did so, so that I was flat against his bed and he was hovering over me. Edward then slowly peeled my sweats off, taking my panties with him as well. The glint in his eyes told me he couldn't wait to eat my pussy out.

He pressed a light kiss to my bandaged music note heart tattoo. I instinctively opened up my legs so Edward could fit his body in between them as he makes me come with his tongue. Kisses to my inner thigh have me writhing in need for him to lick my pussy and I even growled at him to get to work or I will leave him hanging.

"As you wish, my love."

With his eyes still on me, Edward's tongue peeked out and flicked at my clit. My hips thrust toward him, wanting him to keep going. His tongue licked my pussy, pushing in and out and as I got close to going over the edge. The slight coldness of the metal lip ring in his lip touched the flesh between my legs and I cried out at the touch, my hips moving in time with his tongue. His fingers replaced his tongue and for the rest of the time he would press his tongue to my clit and interchangeably suck on it as well until I was a heaving mess, screaming out in pleasure as I rode out one of the best orgasms Edward's ever given me with his mouth.

"Edward," I whined.

"I love you," he said, licking his lips.

"I love you, too." I sat up and pecked his lips. I would give him a blow job, but I can't do oral on him until my lip heals. Guess I'll just give him a hand job until then. And I did. He came hard in my hand, grunting out another 'I love you' as he thumped back against his pillows.

We got up and snuck into the bathroom so we could clean off, as well as clean our tattoos, as well as my piercing. I finally got a good look at the quote tattooed on Edward's left pec. I lightly kissed the newly inked skin before pecking my way up his chest to his neck to his lips.

We left the bathroom and collapsed naked onto his bed where we quickly fell asleep in eachother's arms.

**END FLASHBACK**

Our friends were shocked to see my lip piercing at first, but then all of a sudden Rose and Alice wanted to get pierced, too. And when they saw our tattoos, they wanted to get some ink as well.

Edward and I went along with our friends so the girls can get pierced and tattooed a few weeks later when school was over. Jasper decided to buy new studs for his snakebite piercings, changing out the bright blue hoops for stainless steel studs. Emmett added more onto his arm-sleeve.

Alice first got her cartilage pierced, picking out an earring with the word 'love' on it. Then she decided to go to town and get her back tattooed, but close to the ribs. She chose to get different sized stars tattooed, ranging from completely filled in ones to outlined ones in a range of colors. Alice said it hurt like a bitch because she's so tiny and skinny. She officially swore off getting more tattoos after that one, but seeing them on her, I thought it was enough for her. She didn't need a body covered in ink to feel beautiful. Having the stars accentuate the natural beauty she is.

Rose was a cliché girl and got her belly button pierced, getting a blue flower ring placed in. I heard her screech out a bit when she got the initial piercing and she came out, pointing her finger at us, telling us, "If you mention I screamed, I'll hurt you."

Alice and I both did the silent notion of zipping our mouths shut. The guys all just shuddered at her evil glare.

Overall she was happy with her piercing. She said she'd wait to get tattooed. She was still unsure of what she wanted. It was only a few weeks later did she return and got a rose tattooed along her ankle, as well as a double cheekbone dermal piercing.

All I know is that when I returned home to Forks for the first weekend of my summer vacation, my father turned red in the face when he saw my lip piercing. Which was why I told Edward to stay home with his parents while I dealt with some damage control. I got my father to calm down, explaining to him that Edward did not entirely influence me to get my lip pierced or tattooed, which made my father red in the face again. I wanted to get them done and I want more tattoos. I've always wanted tattoos and Edward nudged me in a way to get them done. I guess it's because after I met him, I only wanted him with me when I get mine done.

After I calmed my dad down, him accepting my lip piercing and my promise to never get anything gruesome or gang related tattooed on my body or go too overboard with inked on artwork, I called Edward over so he and his parents could have dinner with me and my parents, as if I was back in high school again and Edward and the Cullens were coming over for a weekly dinner.

Edward asked if he could talk to my dad alone for a few minutes after dinner. We all looked up from our plates when he asked that. My dad grumbled out a yes after taking a few deep breaths and returned to shoving food into is mouth. Edward and my dad left to go out onto the porch to talk while my mom and I cleaned up the table. Esme and Carlisle headed home for the night and asked that Edward not stay over too long, though Edward will be right back over, sneaking into my room and sleep with me in his arms.

I was anxious to know what Edward and my father were talking about and my mom caught on. "Bella, don't worry. I don't think it's that bad."

"That's not why I'm worrying, Mom. Edward could be asking him for his blessing to marry me. I love Edward, and I do want to marry him – but just not yet. I'm not even twenty yet!"

"Honey... even if he was, do you really think that if Edward proposes to you right here and now and you say yes, he'll force you to marry him the next day or the next month. Bella, that boy loves and respects you. Surely he will respect your wish to marry him when you're a little bit older. Maybe after graduation or after you both get real jobs. Edward loves you enough to wait forever; don't worry about it."

"OK," I mumbled. I finished putting the washed dishes away and lingered in the kitchen so I didn't overhear Edward and my dad. As much as I wanted to know what they were talking about on the porch, I didn't want to know at the same time. I want to hear it from Edward when he's directly speaking to me.

Not too long after, Edward and my dad come in. They're both smiling and chuckling and I'm unsure how to react to the fact that they're laughing. Edward then sees me and asks, "Bella? Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure," I squeak.

With my hand in his, Edward and I walk around the neighborhood. Eventually we get to the park, us claiming two swings. We're laughing and I'm exclaiming that I can go higher than him. Eventually we give up on a swinging competition and Edward comes over to push me.

After a few minutes, Edward pulls on the chains to stop me and leans in to kiss my lips. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

He comes around me and kneels in front of me and I holding my breath because he's in the exact position to go and propose to me.

"Bella... I love you, and know that I want to be with you forever. I want to marry you and make babies with you and just grow old with you. You're it for me. But I guess that will have to wait some time because we've yet to actually live with eachother. Sure we've had our sleepovers, waking up to see eachother's gruesome morning hair and wrinkled pajamas, if we were wearing some..." He even smirks at that last comment.

I laugh at that.

"And though I want you forever, I just want to experience living with you first before I jump to pulling out a ring and asking you to be my wife. So Bella, will you move in with me?"

"Yes," I automatically say. There's no doubt in my mind that I wouldn't want to move in with Edward. Besides, this will truly test us to see if we can be married. Living together is basically being married without the rings and official titles. We'll split the bills and argue over which couch we'd want and debate on if we want to get a puppy. We'll discuss the subject of babies, because God knows I want to be a mother, but I want to wait till I'm married to squeeze them out, but who knows if Edward wants to wait and wouldn't mind having a few now, or how many we'd want.

"Thank you, baby. I love you," Edward says, kissing me fully on the lips.

"I love you. So that's what you and my dad were talking about?"

"Yeah. I want his permission because he's just warmed up to me and I want to stay on his good side. I know he wasn't all too keen on the tattoo and lip piercing, but I clarified that I promised I'd take you to get it done, not that I forced you to get them. But also, I wanted his opinion on what he thinks of our relationship one year later. Does he think we're still too young to move in with eachother? Does he think I'm not good enough for you and doesn't want me with you? I respect his opinions, as I hope to marry you and him be my father-in-law.

"When I asked him if I could ask you to move in with me, I saw him let out a deep sigh and he let out a laugh. He thought I was gonna ask for his blessing to marry you. I told him, 'Not yet.' But I can see that he wasn't ready for you to marry me – that we are indeed a bit too young; we don't need to rush into things, even if we want them. So after I told him that after one year with you that I loved you, loved you even more than last year and that I can't bear another day not waking up to see you in my arms and that I would take care of you and support you and love you forever, that I wouldn't go and do a stupid thing of breaking your heart because there's no one better than you… he said, 'Yes.'"

"He did?"

"I wouldn't have asked you if he didn't, Bella."

"So we're moving in with eachother?"

"Yes. And into our own place. Maybe the girls can move in with the guys and use the apartment because it'd be too much for Em and Jazz to cover themselves and they don't want another roommate."

"Can we go apartment hunting soon?" I asked. I wanted to find our first home together as soon as possible.

"Yes. We gotta think of things that matter to us. What do you want?"

"Well, first thing is that it's gotta be somewhat close to school. I'd want a good-sized kitchen to cook in. Two bathrooms – one that's ours and one like in the hallway. Um... maybe a laundry room in the apartment, if not the building? I really hate going to the laundromat as it is!"

"That's something I'd want, too," he groaned. "It's so fucking annoying having to bring laundry bags down the stairs of my apartment and getting it to the 'mat. And add on that it's expensive!"

"What else would you like?"

"Same things as you. Maybe a small room so we can have an office or small library for all our books and music?"

"Wouldn't that be for the second bedroom?"

"What if we're married while still living in this apartment and we want a baby?"

"We can always adjust it so it could be a nursery. Besides, when we get married, I want us to go house hunting. I'd want to live in a real house as soon as we say, 'I do.'"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

I yawn and Edward says we should head back. Edward says goodnight to me on my porch, kissing me lovingly on the lips. But I know he'll be over within twenty minutes, sneaking through my window to sleep next to me.

Tonight was the start of the rest of our lives.

* * *

**A.N.: What did you think? Please review and let me know! :D**

**And pleeeasseeeeee check out the pics I have on my blog. Again, link is in the first AN :)**

**Till next week! BYE! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.: Hey everybody! I gots ch 9 for ya! :)**

**I hope you all like this one. It's def long 'cause I got the wedding in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just love writing about it. :)**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**CHECK YES JULIET**

**CHAPTER 9**

Two years have passed since the night Edward asked me to move in with him.

With us trying to find an apartment of our own at the time, I knew I needed to step up and pay my part. Edward had offered to pay for rent, but that just didn't seem fair for him to cover all the rent. He had the money and a job already, but seriously? I'm not some selfish girl who has her boyfriend pay for everything. Besides... I think it was time for me to get a job.

I ended up getting a job at Starbucks. I like their coffee there, and it is originally from Seattle! I'm not working at the original Pike Place shop – that would be totally awesome if I was – but there's a shop near school and Edward and the guys' apartment, so I got hired there.

Because of me getting a job and finding an apartment with Edward, my summer break in Forks was cut short. I knew my parents wanted to see me, and with me staying home with them it'd be easier, but there's nothing in Forks for me. My life is in Seattle now. I'll visit as usual throughout the school year and spend my short breaks there when I have time off, but I'm nineteen, almost twenty, and I need to work and be independent.

Three weeks into the apartment hunt, we finally found a place we both wanted that had the things we wanted – a good sized kitchen, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a spacious living room, a patio overlooking a large courtyard behind the building and a laundry room in the building. I wished it was in the apartment, or maybe on the floor, but I was glad there was just one at all! We moved in a week after signing a lease for it, getting all our friends and our parents to help. I was glad I didn't have to deal with dorms again and I got to see and be with Edward everyday, getting to fall asleep next to him each night, and be able to do naughty things with him without roommates listening in.

That was two years ago.

Two years we've lived in that apartment; three and a half years that we've been together.

I was happy.

Yeah, Edward and I had our fights – what couple wouldn't – and there were times I wanted to kick him out because he was being an asshole. But I knew at the end of the day that it was just a disagreement and that my love for him overruled my anger at the moment.

But overall, I was content and happy and in love. I was sure that Edward and I would be together forever. We made it three years so far and I knew I couldn't stand the thought of being with another man, and I could tell Edward had only eyes for me. Women would flirt with my man whenever we went to a bar or club, or even the supermarket, and I can play the jealous card, but it came down in the end that those women could perk up their tits and flutter their eyelashes all they want – Edward was coming home with me and we'd be fucking in our bed; not with any of those harpies.

There have been times that guys would flirt with me, and Edward wouldn't be in my classes to ward them off. I'd politely turn them down, and though they'd try to convince me that what Edward didn't know won't kill him, I'd be blunt and say that I would and that I don't appreciate them coming on to me when I've already turned them down; I wasn't that type of woman. I loved Edward and only Edward. So they could try, but I wasn't breaking down.

One time that actually happened with Edward close by because he was picking me up from class that day, and Edward scooped me up into his arms and kissed me passionately, saying that what he just saw was one of the hottest things ever. We both gave the evil eye to the douche hitting on me, and walked away hand in hand.

I knew internally, Edward wanted to kick the ever living shit out of him, but what would it prove besides him able to kick his ass? I'm able to take care of myself, and Edward understands and respects that I could. If I was ever in any real trouble, and I couldn't defend myself and Edward was around, then I'd let him take care of it.

But anyway... three and a half years we've been together. I'm going into my senior year of college. I had settled on getting a degree in Psychology, particularly for adolescents. I don't know... I just believed that adolescence is tough period and so many things are going on – puberty, first love, peer pressure and other things – that I just want to be there for them to talk to. I've been through all this and can relay my experiences, even if not every little problem happened to me as a teen, but I can give them advice. Edward was still going for a Music degree. He had three more semesters to go, so he'd be graduating after me, but we're so close already!

I came home from class one day and was overcome with complete darkness as I set foot in the house. I panicked for a brief moment, about to call the super to see if the fuse box broke or something, but then I felt arms wrap around me. I knew it was Edward – his touch, his smell... there was no reason to panic anymore. I turned around in his arms, and through the darkness, I was able to locate his lips and kiss him.

"Mmm... hey, baby," I whispered.

"Hello, love. I missed you."

"I missed you, too. Class was such a drag... these damn psych classes are driving me insane!"

"Well look at the bright side... the semester is almost over and then you only have one more and then you're a graduate."

"True. So why are we standing in the dark?"

Edward just chuckled and took me by my hands and led me in the direction of our bedroom. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me with what?"

"Can't I just surprise you for once?"

"Alright, alright... I'll go with it."

"Thank you, baby." He pecks my lips and brings me into the room. Our room is dimmed with light. A few candles are lit on the dresser, the light reflecting in the mirror, so even more light is cast. On the bed is a serving tray that has two plates with dinner on it and two full glasses of red wine. There were vases of flowers surrounding the room as well – with lilies and roses... my favorite flowers.

"Oh Edward! It's so beautiful! Thank you!" I exclaimed, jumping into his arms and kissing him passionately.

"You're welcome, love. Come on... let's eat."

Edward made us pasta and some salad and it was delicious. After a few glasses of wine and us cuddling, Edward looks at me with longing eyes and asks, "Do you love me?"

I gasp out in surprise and pull away from him. "Of course I love you! Why would you ask such a thing?!" I narrow my eyes at him asking that.

"Because… I love you so much and I want to marry you, Bella." I then see him dig into the nightstand drawer and he pulls out a black velvet box, small enough to be a ring box. My eyes bug out and Edward smiles. He gets up off the bed and kneels down in front of me. "Bella… I love you so much I think from the first day we met in my garage, you and the girls spying in on me and the guys playing, I fell in love with you. You were, and still are, so beautiful. You are so smart and sweet and not afraid to do or be anything. I would think that a girl like you wouldn't have fallen for a guy like me. But I know that you are my match in every way and that I love you and will always love you. So please… marry me?"

He opened up the box and there sat the most beautiful diamond ring ever! And it was huge, too!

I gasped and I covered my mouth with my hands because I was in shock. Edward asked me to marry him! I felt tears fall down my cheeks and I tried to stifle a sob, but I failed. I nodded and screamed out, "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Edward's face broke out into the biggest smile. He slipped on the ring and leaned in to kiss me. "I love you, baby. I can't wait to marry you." Another kiss to my lips is done.

"Oh… I can't wait either. Do you think we can get away and just get married now?"

"Don't you want a wedding?"

"Not like the one Alice had," I laughed out.

Alice had one of the biggest weddings when she married Jasper a few months ago. Her dress was like a big frosted cupcake on her, there were a ton of flowers everywhere in the large ballroom, and the meal alone must have cost almost a thousand dollars a plate, if not more. Luckily she didn't have a lot of people to invite. It was mainly her family and friends as well as Jasper's. Jasper's mama wasn't all too keen on him not marrying in a church, but he didn't give a rat's ass. He married the one he loved, and he didn't care if he got married on a secluded island, in a church, or in a back alleyway. Alice was his everything and he'd give her the world if he could.

"No… not like what Alice had. But you want one?"

"Well… yeah. Every girl dreams about her wedding. I believe now a lot of women lose sight of what marriage is – it isn't about a huge wedding… it's about professing your eternal love and commitment to the one who's standing next to you and celebrating it with friends and family. Which is why I want a small wedding – no extended family, no huge ballroom, no thousand dollar dinners. Maybe I'd want a fancy cake and dress, but if we could get married in the small church in Forks or your parents' backyard because it's so nice… I'm completely fine with that."

"I'm good with that, too, Bella. I just want to marry you and then peel that wedding dress off of you and make love all night to my wife."

I laughed out and kissed him. "Which is why I asked if we could just get married now!"

"Soon, baby. Soon. And we'll have our dream wedding."

"I will force Rose, Alice and our mothers to abide by my rules or they can forget even helping at all. I'll just say, 'Fuck this!' and ask you to hop a plane to Vegas to just get married by a fat Elvis or something."

"Good plan. Now… can I make love to my fiancée?" he asked lovingly.

"Of course.

**~CHECK YES JULIET~**

A year and a half later, on May 20, 2017, Edward and I finally tied the knot.

And we did end up having a real wedding – no escape to Vegas!

The girls completely understood that what I wanted wasn't exactly what they had in mind for their weddings. I didn't want extreme extravagance. I wanted simple, intimate and beautiful. Meaning I didn't want a canopy of flowers over each fucking table or to get married at a fancy schmancy hotel ballroom in Seattle, or even a ten-fucking-thousand dollar custom designed dress by Vera Wang! If I wanted a Vera Wang dress, the only ones I probably could afford were the ones sold in David's Bridal, and even then they were too expensive for one day wear.

Edward decided to get married and have our reception in his parents' backyard, like we envisioned the night of our engagement, because it was spacious to have a wedding and a reception there, and since we weren't inviting a ton of people, it just suited better. Esme even vamped out her garden with lights and flowers to make it nice. And thankfully the backyard had a very large area of concrete so we all could dance.

Both of us had waited till after we graduated and started our jobs – me as a therapist in a junior high school and Edward as a hired composer. He's been booked for composing piano pieces for movies and TV shows, and when that first paycheck came in, he literally passed out on the floor. That's how much it was!

Since we waited till after we were completely done with school to tie the knot, we used the time in between the night of our engagement and the actual date for our wedding to plan. We didn't want to rush it and we paid for the wedding ourselves, putting away money from working into savings for our special day, opting to cut back on some indulgences. Our money went to our apartment and food and our wedding, and hopefully one day when we could find a house.

We never bought new clothes, much to Alice's dismay, unless it was completely necessary – meaning that if my jeans ripped in the ass area, I needed new jeans. Edward backed out of getting new music and instruments. We didn't want to waste a ton of money, even though we had plenty of it.

The only things our parents chipped in for were for some of the reception – the DJ, the extra lights going around the garden and a quarter of the flower order. Everything else was from our pocket – the honeymoon, the caterer, the rest of the flowers, Edward's ring (since mine was a bridal set, it came with a band), my dress and accessories, his tux and accessories, the cake, favors, etc.

Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper covered our bachelor and bachelorette parties because they were our wedding party. And they were happy to. The girls, Esme and my mother covered getting a bridal shower set up for me, which was extremely embarrassing because we played these silly games and me getting presents that seemed too naughty for my mother, mother-in-law-to-be and my grandmother to see.

But the party was fantastic! Edward and I received a lot of home stuff for our future home… which we haven't looked for yet. Soon though.

And the bachelorette party a week before my wedding was one of the best nights of my life! Of course the girls pampered me and themselves for our night out. We hit club after club and even adorned me with a veil and a sash about me being a bride-to-be. Lots of free drinks and we danced with cute guys who were understanding that they wouldn't score with any of us that night, but appreciated the dances we had with them. I was glad they didn't take me to a strip club. I wouldn't be able to handle that.

The guys of course took Edward to a strip club and he would turn down lap dances, and other stuff that made me fume with anger for ever being suggested to him, because of his loyalty to me. Maybe a lap dance wouldn't be that bad for him to have because I doubt he'd get off – only I could do that for him. So it wouldn't be worth the stripper's time. Emmett ragged on Edward for pussying out, but Emmett probably only feels left out in a way because he's the only one not married or close to being married. Rose is very… how should I put this… strict about her view on marriage at such a young age. She wants a happily ever after with Emmett and kids and the American Dream, but she's willing to wait until her late twenties or early thirties to do so, or at least until she's finally got her career going.

Our bachelor/bachelorette parties were amazing, but I wouldn't trade one night to be a single lady again for the world because I have Edward and I'm finally going to be his wife after five years of being with him. I want him forever and forever starts in a week.

That week passed and I was finally getting married.

Rose, Alice, my mom and Esme were in Esme's bedroom, getting ready. The girls woke me up at the ass crack of dawn to get me showered and then pampered at the salon in town. By two o'clock, my hair, nails and makeup were done. Thankfully Carlisle and my dad got the guys in motion and out of the house by the time we came back. And by 4:30, I was in my dress and veil, ready to walk down the aisle to marry Edward.

The women said a final good luck to me before lining up to make their way down the makeshift aisle in the backyard. My dad came up to me, taking me by my hands and whispered, "Isabella… you're absolutely beautiful today."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"Even more beautiful without the damn lip ring."

"Daddy!"

We had a bit of a laugh and then Charlie calmed his chuckles to actually speak with me.

"Edward is a good man. I know the beginning was rough, but I like the kid. He's good for you and to you. I know you'll both be very happy."

"I know, too. There wasn't any doubt in my mind that Edward wasn't the one for me or that he wouldn't make me happy. I love him, Daddy."

"I know, sweetheart. Well then… let's get you married."

I smiled widely and leaned in to hug him. "Whatever you do, do not let me fall. I let Alice choose one thing for me and she picks the highest shoes ever."

"I won't. And I'll be having a talk with Alice about considering something that might hurt my daughter on her wedding day."

"Thank you."

And then we headed outside where the weather was warm enough and there was enough sunshine to make it a beautiful day to have an outdoor wedding. With my arm in my dad's arm, we strolled down the aisle to "The Wedding March," my eyes completely fixed on Edward's stare. I saw him smile when he saw me and I couldn't help but blush.

We finally reached the makeshift alter, and with a kiss to my cheek, my dad gave me away and sat in his seat next to my already teary mother. There I stood with my soon-to-be husband and I wasn't nervous… I was just happy we got here and that the journey will be continuing.

The minister began the ceremony, starting with how Edward and I were two people in love and wanted to make the ultimate commitment to eachother. He then asked that we turn to eachother and say the vows we've written for eachother, starting with Edward.

"Bella… I love you so much. I told you on the night we got engaged that I loved you from the day we met in my garage, you, Rose and Alice seeing three guys playing music, and also that I never dreamed that a woman like you would end up falling for a guy like me. It was unconventional, seeing as I was a guitar playing, pierced and tattooed guy and you were the good, private school student who did well and didn't get into any trouble.

"We didn't think anyone would approve of our relationship because of what I looked like, even though my heart was completely different that my appearance. But we got approval, and even if we didn't… I wouldn't have given up on you. That's how much I love you and want you and need you. If you find the one, the one you're supposed to love for eternity, you don't give up. We fought for our love and here we are, five years later, getting married because we don't love, want or need anyone else. We only love, want and need eachother."

I can see that Edward is trying to hold back his tears and I'm already bawling. Thank God for waterproof mascara!

Then it was my turn. "Edward… I love you. I've never loved anyone else as much as I love you. I never wanted to be with anyone unless it was you. I was just a silly teenage girl who didn't want to get into any trouble and just wanted to get out of Forks, and at the time wasn't looking for love. But I'm glad that you came into my life and loved me and stayed with me because I don't know what I'd be if I didn't have you. I'm so glad I rebelled just to be with you. I'm so glad I didn't turn away from you when I was told not to be with you and I haven't looked back since. I know that we're meant to be together… forever, Edward. I love you and I'm so happy that we're finally taking the next step in our relationship. And I can't wait for our forever."

Edward grabbed my hands tightly, bringing them up to his lips and kissing them. His tears were now falling and I could hear him mumbling, "I love you" over and over as he kissed my knuckles. We turned to our guests and even they were tearing up, especially my father, who was always a stoic man and never showed emotion. But here he was… trying to hold back the tears. He told me not too long ago that he regretted ever holding me back from Edward. But I replied that I was glad he did because we probably would have a different future. I think I needed to rebel and be different for once and it brought me Edward.

The minister cleared his throat and we got on with the ceremony. "May we have the rings?" he asked. Alice handed over Edward's ring to me and Emmett handed over my ring to Edward. The minister asked that we repeat the following words as we placed the rings onto eachother's fingers. Edward went first.

"I, Edward Anthony Cullen, take you Isabella Marie Swan, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Edward then slipped my wedding band onto my finger.

The minister then asked me to repeat the same words to Edward as I slip on his ring. I sniffled back a few happy tears as I said the same words. "I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you Edward Anthony Cullen, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." I then put his ring on.

"By the power vested in me in the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister announced, then in a soft spoken voice, with a smile on his face, said to Edward, "You may now kiss the bride."

"Finally!" Edward exclaimed before taking hold of my face and bringing his lips to mine. I pulled back a second to laugh at his exuberance before pressing my lips to his, us kissing again and a bit more passionately.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!"

Edward and I pulled away, turning to the small group of our friends and family, us grinning happily that we were married and able to share the celebration with these people. Emmett was whooping crazily, Rose scolding him, and Alice and Jasper were in a comfortable embrace. Edward kissed my lips one more time before taking my hand and pulling me down the aisle. I was laughing hysterically at my husband's eagerness to get me in the limo. At least for half an hour we had some alone time driving around town before we had to take posed pictures back at the house.

In the limo, Edward attacked me with his mouth, kissing my lips, my neck, and my chest. Really anywhere his lips could touch me. His hands roamed as well.

"Looks like you can't wait till the honeymoon, babe," I said, letting out a moan when he sucked on the sweet spot behind my ear.

"Nope. But there's no way I can have you in a limo, so I'm gonna have to improvise." Edward smiled smugly before sneaking his hand up under my dress. I gasped at what he was doing and smacked his shoulder. "What?!" he asked.

"You're seriously gonna do that in the limo?"

"Yeah."

"Edward…" I whined.

"What, baby?"

"We can wait a bit longer."

"But it's been a month, Bella!" he pouted.

"What am I gonna be able to do to you after you get me off? This dress is a little too tight at the moment for me to bend over and I also don't want to wrinkle it or get it dirty when we're gonna be taking photos in twenty minutes. A few more hours, Edward. That's all."

"Fine," he huffed.

"Edward."

"What?"

"I love you."

That made him smile. "I love you, too, Bella. Always and forever." We kissed then and we only kept to kissing until the driver pulled back up to the house. We knew that Rose, Alice and our mothers would be able to get the backyard set up to look like the reception, with tables added in to surround the concrete of the backyard so we'll have a dance floor. It was also buffet style because we didn't want a dinner served to us. We wanted simple and it's not that hard to get your asses up to get your own damn food. We're paying for our guests to eat and eat they shall, but it's unnecessary to have servers in a simple and intimate backyard wedding.

Edward got out of the limo and helped me out. Hand in hand we walked up to the front door. Alice was waiting for us to arrive so we could take the posed pictures. Angela was our photographer, as we could not imagine having anyone else be our photographer. We had kept in touch over the last few years since we didn't room together after that first year. The girls and I already moved in with our boyfriends – now husbands for me and Alice – and Angela had met her boyfriend Ben in her photography class – as her TA. They hit it off quickly and officially went out once the semester was over and have been inseparable since. After Angela graduated, she and Ben opened up their own studio. Ben was unable to make our wedding as he was booked for a prior engagement, but Angela said congratulations to us for him.

Angela took photos of us and everyone first – the wedding party, our parents and grandparents. Then we separated it that it was just us and our grandparents, then us and our parents, with photos of just me and Renee and Charlie, as well as Edward and Esme and Carlisle. After that our parents and grandparents rejoined the small cocktail hour. It then left the wedding party – Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose.

Angela had posed pictures of us all, as well as some crazy ones. She then had me pose with just Alice and Rose, and then Emmett and Jasper, and the same for Edward. Alice and Rose even snuck cheek kisses to Edward in one of their photos with him last minute before Angela took the shot. After that our friends left us alone with Angela so we could take posed pictures around the property. Some were more candid-like, like of us walking hand in hand and sneaking kisses or laughing ridiculously because I almost tripped on the stone walkway. We even got a good photo of me sitting on Edward's lap and him kissing me fully on the lips while we sat on the porch.

I knew these photos would be amazing.

Then Angela set us free. She went around back so she could get good shots of our entrance as well as get candid shots of our guests having a good time. We were doing a grand entrance with our friends leading the way in since they were the wedding party. After our grand introductions as husband and wife by the DJ, we were to officially have our first dance as husband and wife. Edward wanted to pick our song and I let him. He had incredible taste when it came to music dedicated to us.

The notes started playing out as Edward took my hand in his, spinning me around once before claiming me completely in his arms.

_Do you remember the nights__  
__We'd stay up just laughing__  
__Smiling for hours__  
__At anything__  
__Remember the nights we__  
__Drove around crazy  
In love_

_When the lights go out__  
__We'll be safe and sound__  
__We'll take control of the world__  
__Like it's all we have to hold on to__  
__And we'll be  
A dream_

"What song is this?" I quietly ask.

"We The Kings' _We'll Be A Dream,"_ Edward replies.

"I'm already loving it."

"I knew you would."

_Do you remember the nights we__  
__Made our way dreaming__  
__Hoping of being__  
__Someone big__  
__We were so young then__  
__We were too crazy__  
__In love_

_When the lights go out__  
__We'll be safe and sound__  
__We'll take control of the world__  
__Like it's all we have to hold on to__  
__And we'll be  
A dream_

_Whoa whoa__  
__Whoa whoa__  
__Whoa whoa_

"Are you happy?" Edward then asks.

"Of course! I love you, Edward. I'm so happy to be your wife."

"I'm really glad to be your husband now, Bella. I would have married you the night we said we loved eachother, but I think today was the perfect time to. No drama, no secrets."

"Today is perfect."

Then we kissed and saw many flashes go off. Everyone was taking pictures of us kissing and embracing as we danced our first dance.

_When the lights go out  
(Oh, when the lights go out!)__  
__We'll be safe and sound  
(We'll be safe and sound!)__  
__We'll take control of the world__  
__Like it's all we have to hold on to__  
__And we'll be  
(Yeah, we'll be)_

_When the lights go out  
(And when the lights go out!)__  
__We'll be safe and sound__  
__We'll take control of the world__  
__Like it's all we have to hold on to__  
__And we'll be  
A dream_

Before we were to get up and get dinner (Edward and I were lucky because we were making Emmett and Jasper get us our food), toasts were made. Our parents made one and then Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper made theirs to us. The girls and Jasper kept it sweet, but Emmett had to crack a few jokes and I was so glad my grandmother would not get it because it was incredibly vulgar. If she understood, she'd surely have a coronary.

After dinner, we all got up to dance some more. The DJ played a few more songs that were for my father-daughter dance with Charlie and the mother-son dance for Esme and Edward and just normal wedding/party songs. Everyone was dancing and drinking and laughing and just having a good time.

The time came for the cutting of our cake. Alice warned Edward to not smash it in my face, but he didn't listen. And I didn't care 'cause I got him right back. We kissed the cake off eachother before taking normal bites. Angela got every shot.

After dessert and more dancing, Edward was getting antsy to get the fuck out of here so we could begin our honeymoon. We were flying out tomorrow to Hawaii afternoon morning, so we were having our wedding night in the inn in town, then driving our way down to Seattle to catch our flight. We still needed to toss the bouquet and garter and then we'd be on our way. I had to remind Edward that. And when he pouted, I gave him a serious look that I will withhold wedding night sex if he didn't stop pouting and smiled genuinely because this was our wedding day. We were celebrating with our friends and family, and though he just wants to get to the sex, this wedding means more than the wedding night. It's our marriage to eachother. There will always be sex.

He finally put on that smile, the smile that always makes me melt, and then leaned in to kiss me gently on the lips, mouthing, "I'm sorry."

"It's OK," I whispered.

"Come on… let's do this bouquet toss thing."

I smiled and Edward got up to help me out of my chair, leading me to the middle of the dance floor. Alice ran up to hand me my bouquet and went over to the DJ to grab the microphone.

"Can we have all the single ladies up front and center? The bride is about to toss the bouquet!" she announced. Too bad she wasn't going to be in the little crowd of women to try and catch it. She already had her Prince Charming to go home to. Rose on the other hand was reluctant to get up to join, and Alice had to drag her onto the floor.

We all know about Rose's view on marriage at a young age and that she wants to wait once she's a bit further into her career, but she's one of my best friends and the only one left who's single. I want her to be excited and I want her to catch this bouquet. Alice and I have a feeling Emmett is going to propose soon, and even if they wait to marry, at least the proposal would mean that Emmett really is in for the long haul and only wants her.

Rose finally gets up and stands in the back on my right. I know where I'm going to try and toss it when I turn my back. I turn around and think to myself, _This one is for you, Rose._ I lift my arms up and toss it back. I hear gasps and then screams of anger for the woman who did catch it to give it to another woman. My eyes bug out and I turn around and see a tussle of women yanking at the bouquet. Finally I hear, "Hands off, bitches! It's mine!"

The crowd parts and there stands Rose with her fight face on with a slightly mutilated bouquet in her hands. I smile at her and let out a laugh and she smirks. We walk toward eachother and hug eachother. I whisper, "It's gonna happen, Rose. You just gotta believe it. Emmett's everything to you. Don't let some independent view rule your true feelings for him." I felt her nod against my neck and we part. She walks to Alice to stand there with the bouquet while Edward comes back to me with a chair. Garter toss is about to begin.

I sit down and Edward kneels down and some sexy music starts to play while he lifts the skirt of my dress up and ducks his head and hands underneath it. I felt a little embarrassed because my family was seeing this, and no one should ever see a man going under your dress. I felt him kiss up my leg as he caressed it before tugging the garter down from my thigh with his teeth. When the garter was at my ankle, it slipped off and Edward returned with the thing in his mouth. I pulled it out and said, "I love you," before leaning up to kiss me, me meeting him halfway.

He then does the garter toss and coincidentally, Emmett catches it. Emmett sits Rose down in the chair and slips the garter up her leg, whispering things to her that we can't hear, until Emmett reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little velvet box, opens it and reveals a diamond ring. I see Rose's eyes tear up as she screams out, "Yes!" after Emmett asks a very important question.

I know some brides will get all testy about attention taken from them briefly on their big day if something big like a proposal happened, but I'm not gonna be a bridezilla even after I'm married and soon going to leave my reception with my husband. Rose deserves to be happy and besides, we OK'd it when Emmett asked if he could ask her on our wedding day. We actually wanted some attention away from us, even for five minutes. Anyway we had to leave. Edward wanted us to make our rounds to all the guests and say goodbye and that we'd see them soon, and specifically to our parents and best friends that we'd see them in two weeks.

Finally Edward and I slid into the limo and headed to the inn we were staying in for the night. And ten minutes later we were there. Edward carried me over the threshold of our room and to the bed before collapsing on top of me.

"I love you, Bella. I'm the happiest guy in the world."

"I'm happy, too, Edward. Today was the best day ever, but I know our marriage will be the best lifetime ever. I love you so much."

Edward then got up, pulling me up by my hands till I stood. He turned me around so my back was facing him. He pulled at the zipper until I felt my dress loosen up from my body. He gently started tugging at the dress to get it off of me, letting it pool around my ankles. With his hand in mine, he helped me step out of the dress. I turned around and Edward's eyes glazed over at the sight of the lingerie I had underneath. It was merely simple cream-colored lingerie – panties and a strapless bra – but it must have been one of the sexiest pieces I wore for him because he looked like a man dying of thirst and I was the oasis he's been looking for.

"Bella… fuck, you're so beautiful," he groaned.

I blushed and whispered out, "Thank you."

"Baby, you've always been beautiful. Maybe it's because you're my wife you're extraordinarily gorgeous."

I smiled and moved into his arms. "Well… are you gonna make love to your wife or not?"

Edward growled, narrowing his eyes playfully, as he pulled me tight into his grasp and laid a passionate kiss on my lips. His tongue made its way into my mouth and tangled with mine, while his hands groped my breasts, teasing my hard nipples, and slipped their way down to my ass, cupping it. My hips moved forcefully against his to show that I needed my husband now. He needed to get that fuck hot suit off his magnificent body and make love to me.

I felt my feet lift off the ground and I realized I was being carried back to the bed and laid down gently onto the mattress. Edward stood beside the bed as he slipped off his jacket, looking at me squirm in need as he loosened up his tie more than it already was, unbuttoned the shirt in a torturous slow pace and unzipped his pants. The shoes were slipped off and his socks were tossed behind him. When everything was off but his boxer briefs that showed the shape of his already hard cock, he climbed back onto the bed and hovered over me.

Edward pecked tiny kisses along my neck and collarbone, moving down my body and then back up. I clasped my arms around his neck as he nipped at the sensitive skin on my neck while his hands unhooked my bra. Then his hands were massaging my tits, sending pleasurable messages throughout my body, more specifically to my wet pussy. His kisses never stopped as he once more kissed and nipped at my flesh, his tongue lapping at my nipples and down my belly to my pussy. Edward yanked my panties down and latched his mouth onto my clit. I moaned aloud as his mouth and fingers did illegal things to me.

"Edward… oh, Edward… Edward!" I screamed as I came on his tongue and fingers.

Edward sat up and pulled down his boxer briefs, releasing his cock and entering me swiftly. We both moaned at the feeling. We were still for a few minutes, pressing light kisses to eachother's lips.

"I love you, Bella. I can't believe you're my wife."

"I love you, too, Edward. I can't believe you're my husband."

With one more kiss, he started moving within me, pulling back and forcefully plowing through. My legs reflexively wrapped around his waist, pulling him more into me. Edward's hand reached down to pull one of my legs away from his hip and lifted it up over his shoulder so he moved deeper within me, hitting that spot that makes me shatter into pieces every time we make love. As I reached my peak, I kissed my husband and then fell over the edge, taking him with me.

Edward collapses on top of me, kissing my cheeks, lips and neck, whispering, "I love you" over and over. He rolled over beside me and pulled me into his arms. We weren't tired, but we liked being in eachother's arms after we made love. Eventually I got up so I could clean myself off and take off my make up from the wedding. Thankfully earlier Alice helped me undo all the pins placed in my hair this morning because I would have taken forever in the bathroom now trying to do so alone and my head would have been in pain as Edward and I had sex. I liked dancing freely with my hair flowing down in curly waves at the reception and not in the tight bun when the ceremony occurred.

I returned to the bed, slowly climbing onto the mattress and into Edward's awaiting arms. I didn't fall asleep right away; I wanted to just lay silent in my husband's arms. But then he broke that silence.

"Bella… have you thought about us having children?"

I turned to face him, laying a hand on his cheek and pressing a kiss to his lips. "All the time, Edward. All the time. Have you?"

"All the time," he answered.

I gasped. "You want babies?"

"Lots of babies."

"Not too many, babe. I don't think I'd be able to handle a million children," I joked.

"I was thinking three, maybe four at most. I want to see you round and glowing with my child within you. I want to be there for every appointment, for baby shopping, for when you're in pain so I can be the one to relieve it. And damn, I can't wait for the moment our child comes into the world."

"Really?"

"Really."

"And when do you want these babies to come into this world?"

"Can we start now?"

"Edward, I'm still on the Pill. It takes some time for my body to get used to the changes and it won't happen automatically. Yeah, just one missed day could make it happen, but I don't want to start practicing with that thought in mind… I want it to happen when it's supposed to happen. I just want to make love to you as if it's normal and pray a child can be conceived."

"Yeah, but it all comes with practice, and we can easily practice making those babies. Right?"

I let out a loud laugh and nodded. Edward took the initiative and hovered over me so we could get to work on making those babies.

* * *

**A.N.: So what did you think? I really want to know, so pleeeeaaaassssseeeeeeeeeee leave a review! TY! :)**

**This was the last real chapter. Next week will be the epi. So be prepared for the ending. :( I'm gonna miss this story. And I hope you all do, too.**

**OK... I don't wanna get sappy. I still got a week. LOL!**

**Pics on my blog, as well as the music video for the first dance song. Here's the link: k8ln713fanfic blogspot com/2012/08/cyj-ch-9-pics-and-video html (add periods in betw)**

**Umm... I guess that's it for now. See you all next week! BYE! xoxo**


	10. Epilogue

**A.N.: Alright everyone... this is it. The last chapter of CYJ! Waahhhhh! :'( I'm sad. **

**I have pics. Link at bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**CHECK YES JULIET**

**EPILOGUE**

A year later, on April 4, 2018, Edward and I were blessed to bring in a baby boy named Matthew Ryan Cullen.

As soon as we came home from our amazing honeymoon in Hawaii, I stopped taking my birth control. We didn't attack eachother all the time to get me knocked up, but we were constant in our love making, meaning every night and sometimes twice in a night. Yes, we wanted babies, but like I told him on our wedding night that I want children, I am in no rush to get pregnant. I didn't want to try crazy new positions to make sure I got pregnant or force myself on my husband all the time. And I didn't want to plan our sexcapades around my supposed ovulation time like Alice was.

We let nature take its course.

And about two months later I felt the tell tale signs that I was pregnant and I had missed my period by almost a week. I promised Edward that I wouldn't keep him in the dark about me becoming pregnant, so I asked him if we could go buy a few tests. He stood outside the bathroom as I took them, but together we waited in silence until it was time to look at the results.

"Remember Bella… if it's negative, I still love you and that it'll happen when it's supposed to happen," Edward told me.

"Ditto."

I headed over to sink and looked at the three tests laying out.

Pregnant.

Pregnant.

Little pink plus sign that meant I was pregnant.

I felt the happy tears prickling at the inner corners of my eyes. I was pregnant. Edward and I were having a baby. I turned around to face him and nodded. His face changed from nervousness to excitement as he lifted me up into his arms and kissed me passionately.

"We're having a baby!" he yelled.

"We're having a baby!"

That night Edward made sweet love to me and the next day we set up an appointment with a doctor to find out more about our happy news. And when it was confirmed that I was indeed pregnant, we told the family. Everyone was happy.

The next nine months were a roller coaster of blissfulness and annoyance. I was happy I was having Edward's child, but I was sick of morning sickness. I loved how I was horny, like, all the time, including Edward, but by the third trimester I didn't want to be touched because I had aches in my back and feet. I was not in the mood to fuck my husband, and that would lead us to having fights and then to me bawling my eyes out because of the fucking mood swings I endured. We'd stop fighting, apologize and Edward would then comfort me as I just complained about how much this baby was pissing me off even though I loved it so much.

The worst of it all was the night I went into labor – two weeks later than my original due date. A week after our baby was due I just screamed about why it was taking too long to make a visual appearance in our lives. I wanted it out of me and to just be in my arms so I can be a real mother.

For fifteen hours I was in fucking labor. I cried. I screamed. I threatened maiming off everyone's body parts if they didn't leave me alone. And when the time came for me to push our child out, I seethed at Edward that he was never touching me again as long as we lived. But as soon as the doctor exclaimed, "It's a boy!" the waterworks turned on and I took back my threats to Edward and asked him kindly that I wanted another baby.

"As soon as we're given the go ahead, we'll make a date with our bed, baby."

I smiled a watery smile and then was handed our son – our healthy, eight and a half pound son. Edward and I cooed at him and kissed his little head. He immediately curled his tiny hand around Edward's finger. Edward was gonna be the best daddy in the world.

We had discussed baby names throughout my pregnancy, and since we decided to wait on finding out the sex, we settled on a boy and girl name. Abigail for a girl and Matthew for a boy. Both were of Irish origin – I had told Edward I wanted to name our babies Irish names – and since it was official that we had a son, Matthew it was.

Matthew Ryan Cullen.

A few months later, after I was done breastfeeding our little Matty, Edward and I revisited the tattoo shop we went to a few years ago to get my first tattoo. As the years passed, I had gotten quite a few more, but added them to the music montage on my ribcage. The second tat I had Felix do were curved staff lines along my ribcage with music notes written on them, the exact notes of a song Edward had been composing for me. They were the middle notes of the song, the most powerful to me and I wanted them forever on my body. When I went back some time later, I had a feminine, flowery treble clef tattooed a bit over the staff lines and then had butterflies and dragonflies added every few months till my whole left side had been inked. I loved it. It was perfect for me.

This time around I had Matty's birthdate tattooed on my neck, right under my wedding date both me and Edward had done on our honeymoon in Hawaii, and leaving enough space so I could add the birthdates to any more children Edward and I may have. Edward had Matty's full name inked on his shoulder blade in Gothic lettering.

Another two years passed and we had just welcomed into this world a baby girl on January 12, 2020, whom we named Abigail as we wanted to when I was pregnant with Matty, should he be a girl. Her full name's Abigail Elizabeth Cullen – my little Abby. She's the spitting image of Edward while Matty's like me. Except for the eyes… the eyes on both our children were green like their daddy's.

And just like we did a few months after Matty was born, Edward and I got tattoos again – Abby's full name in Gothic lettering on Edward's shoulder blade right under Matty's, and Abby's birthdate on my neck.

I was still working as a counselor in the junior high school I started in right after graduation from college, though only going in every few days for a few hours. I'm a mother with two young children and I don't want to rely on day care all the time, so I only put Matty and Abby in day care for those few hours I'm at work. I do need to bring in money, though Edward makes plenty of it, having gotten more calls to compose music for movies since his more well known scores were for some werewolf/half-vampire girl romance films that were the sequels to a popular vampire movie franchise from like ten years ago. When the kids are full time in school is when I'll go back to working full time.

Of course I never know when Edward and I want to bring in another little one. I mean, I'm still young – twenty-six going on twenty-seven – and I have plenty of time to give birth to more kids. We did want three, maybe four children. And I'm not going to get a PhD in Psychology because I want to focus more on my family than furthering my career. I'm happy with where I'm at on the job front, I'm married to Edward, who is a very loving husband, and we have kids already. I don't need much more than what I already have, just as long as I get to keep them.

Our friends were still our best friends and we had our own nieces and nephews. Alice had a little girl and a set of boy twins with Jasper, and Rose and Emmett finally hitched eight months ago after having a son of their own two years prior. She's now pregnant with another son who was surely conceived on their wedding night when they married in Vegas.

My father retired as police chief this past winter when he suffered a mild heart attack. My mother didn't want him to get stressed out too much, even if the small town I once lived in was a sleepy town of sorts and didn't have much crime that could cause him stress. It was mainly his diet. Since I left and my mother can't cook, they've resulted in eating out and getting take out, so constantly eating unhealthy led him to having that heart attack, but thankfully he is fine. He's lost some weight since he has now started exercising more, now that he's not sitting behind a desk all day long and not eating artery clogging shit every day. And my mom has also started taking jogs with him and taking cooking classes every Thursday night in Port Angeles so she could cook healthy meals for the two of them. And surprisingly it's good according to my father, and he will always tell the truth about anything involving Renee. Edward and I have visited, tasted her cooking and can say for ourselves that it's pretty good.

Esme and Carlisle still live a few houses down from my parents and frequently come to Seattle to see us and their grandchildren because Carlisle has been doing surgeries in Virginia Mason Hospital and Medical Center, so Esme will tag along and come to see the children when Carlisle is in surgery. But we'd see Carlisle just as much as we see Esme.

I was content with my life. Edward and I had our moments where we fought, but we still had a connection no argument could break. I still loved my rebel with all my heart and was so glad he came into my life eight years ago. I am so blessed to be married to him and have children with him… just a life with him.

Those first couple of months we were together were rough because we were hiding our relationship, but hiding made us strong. We were able to stand our ground, stand for the love we shared, when we were told 'no' and for doing that made us who we are today. I know I wouldn't be anything like I am if I wasn't with Edward.

Now I'm sitting on the porch of the house Edward and I have called home since we found out I was pregnant with Matty. We knew it was time to buy that home now that children were gonna be in the picture. Abby is cradled in my arms, peacefully asleep. I can hear the piano music coming from the baby grand in the living room. It's a soothing lullaby Edward composed for Abby when she was still in my womb. Then the music stops and I hear the door open and close, before Edward gently sits down next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders and kissing my head.

"Hey baby," he whispers to me.

"Hey."

"She's sound asleep."

"It's that lullaby. Knocks her out cold," I giggle.

"My angel. At least we got one child who'll sleep."

"Hey! Matty was a good sleeper. It was just during the day he liked to sleep."

"Our little insomniac," Edward jokes.

I playfully smack his shoulder and he pecks a kiss on my lips before gently taking Abby from me and rocking her while humming. I loved watching my husband do this with our children. Yeah, Matty never really liked sleeping at night and would wake us up a lot in the early months. I was the supplier of his food and was able to change him in a matter of minutes, but Edward was the only one who could calm Matty down with his velvety voice when he was being particularly fussy. At least now we're able to get our sleep back since our Abby likes to sleep both perfectly during her naptime and in the night.

"So my mom and dad should be here soon. They'll take the kids for the night so us grown ups can have a little fun," Edward comments after humming the lullaby to our daughter.

"Our fun consists of beer, juice for Rose, movies and you and the guys playing music in our basement."

"We need to get out more. I think we're becoming a bunch of old farts."

"Next weekend. It'll be Emmett's birthday and surely he wants to go all out for the big 3-0."

"Yeah… he will. But I think I'm looking forward to us having our own little fun after us hanging out with our friends in our basement." He wiggles his eyebrows and I let out a loud laugh that wakes up Abby.

_Shit!_ I mouth.

"Shh… it's OK, sweetheart," he coos to Abby as she whimpers. The humming starts over again and she calms down. "Hey baby… I love you. You get loud and wake up our napping daughter, but I love you."

"Love you, too." I kiss him and go inside to change.

Esme and Carlisle show up and collect our children for the night, and then Rose, Em, Alice and Jazz show up not too long after. They've left their children with sitters. We have fun hanging out and listening to the music Edward and the guys play, loving how they still dedicate each song to us. By eleven, everyone leaves. Just as I say goodnight to my friends and close the door, Edward has me pushed up against the wall, attacking my mouth with kisses.

"Mmm… baby," I moan out when the kisses start trailing down my neck.

"I know. I need you, Bella."

"Need you, too, Edward." I kiss him hard and I feel Edward's hands cup my ass as he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and I feel him carrying me up the stairs to our bedroom. With a plop, I'm spread eagle on the mattress and then I feel him lay on top of me, his hard cock that's just about to bust through his jeans pressed up against my thigh. "Oh _God,_ Edward! Fuck me, baby!"

Edward smiles that crooked smile I love and he starts ripping off our clothes. Once we're completely naked, he fills me and then thrusts in and out of me. He's hard and rough with me, but not that rough that he's hurting me. It never hurts; it only feels good. He then rolls over so I'm on top and he's much deeper in me.

"_Ungh!"_

"Yes, Bella," he grunts.

I start moving above him, laying my hands right on his shoulders to give me leverage. Us moving in time brings me to my orgasm first and just as I feel another one, Edward releases in me and I shatter around him a second time. I collapse and rest my head and body on his chest as I catch my breath.

"So… amazing… sweetheart," Edward pants.

"Uh huh," I breathe. My heart is racing that it almost hurts. I move off of my husband, feeling his softening cock slip out of me, and lay next to him. Edward moves closer to me, taking hold of my waist and kisses me lovingly. "I love you, Edward," I say after we part.

"I love you, too, baby. Always. You're my Juliet."

I laugh, remembering the song that's been mine since that night eight years ago. "I ran with you and never looked back, Edward."

"I'm glad you did."

Just as Edward kissed me again and was about to enter me so we could slowly make love, our doorbell rang frantically. Edward huffed in annoyance and laid his head on my chest and groaned.

"Make them go away. I just want one night alone with my wife."

"I'm always here for you to spend time with. Just as soon as we open the door and usher them in and out, the sooner you can be alone with me again."

"Fine."

I pull on a robe and Edward slips on some flannel pants and we walk down the stairs to open the door. On the doorstep was Esme and Carlisle, our Matty crying against my father-in-law's shoulder while Abby was asleep in her carrier.

"Matty missed you. He wanted to go home and be with his mama and daddy."

Edward smiled and took our crying two and a half year old from his father and brought him into the living room to calm him down. Esme handed me Abby and I apologized for Matty being fussy.

"It's alright, honey. It happens. God knows Edward was the exact same way when he stayed with my parents just so we could have a night to ourselves," Esme giggled. "I'm sorry we're intruding on your night together and interrupting… something." She winks and I blush.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Es," Carlisle playfully scolded.

"She knows I'm playing!"

"Really, it's fine. We'll get Matty to calm down and asleep and we'll continue our night if Edward's… in the mood, which I'll doubt. But just being together alone for a couple of hours was enough for us. Thank you so much for taking them tonight. We'll stop by maybe in the afternoon so you can spend more time with them."

"We'd love that, dear!"

I kiss both Esme and Carlisle's cheeks and bid them goodnight, before carrying my daughter into the living room. Edward was still bouncing Matty to calm him down. The screams had quieted down to whimpers and Edward was whispering, "It's OK, Matty. Mommy and Daddy are here. It's alright. Shh…"

"Want me to take him?" I ask.

"Mama…" Matty cried, reaching out for me. I smiled and took him.

"Hi baby." My son nudged his head into my neck and he stopped crying. I guess he just needed a mother's touch. I mouthed, "Sorry," to Edward, hoping he wasn't upset that Matty didn't want to be in his arms anymore. He just shook his head and pulled Abby out of her carrier. He noticed she needed a diaper change so he went upstairs to change her. I soothed Matty some more before he fell asleep and then carried him up to his room. I put him in his crib, kissing his head, and then turning on the baby monitor and leaving the room. I closed the door, leaving a crack, before making my way to Abby's room.

Edward was rocking her in the rocking chair, humming her lullaby. She was out cold, as usual when she was in her daddy's arms, and he hummed to her. I smiled at the sight. Edward lifted his head and blew a kiss at me, me catching it and pressing it to my heart. He then stood up and placed Abby in her crib, rubbing his hand along her head and kissed her cheek. He turned on her baby monitor and came back over to me. He hugged me to him and kissed me soundly.

"Thank you for being the mother to our angels, Bella. We got two amazing kids."

"Oh no… let's wait a few more years before we decide to bring in another. Abby is only a few months old and I kinda want to keep my body the way it is for a few more years before I'm a whale again."

He chuckled and whispers, "Who says we can't practice?"

"You and practicing making babies! Don't you ever take a break?"

"I'm insatiable for only you, baby. Only you."

I'm then lifted into the air and rushed to our room where all night we practice making babies. Right now I'm good with the two we already have, but I love the satisfaction I feel after Edward makes love to me over and over again.

All I know is that Edward and I ran to prove we were meant to be. I never had a doubt we weren't. We got to be together when others said we couldn't and I'm very happy with the life I have, the life I'm still living. I'm still running with Edward. I 'checked _yes'_ when he asked me to be his and I am never looking back.

* * *

**A.N.: THE END!**

**Another finished story in my book. I'm gonna miss this, but I'm not gonna be gone for long! I got two other stories to post, and I will soon - one's a one shot and the other was originally a one shot, but I split it into three really short chapters. So within a week or so I'll post one of them. **

**And of course I'm still writing and beta-ing for Ashley (Pandora's Box is Heavy). She's got a drabble posted now called Simply Meant To Be and is finishing up posting Southern Comfort. I hope you all have been checking both out! :)**

**I'm in the midst of writing a drabble, and like three multi-chaptered stories, so when those are finished I'll post :)**

**OK... so you know the drill! I'd love to hear what you thought of the epi in a review! And I have pics on my blog: k8ln713fanfic blogspot com/2012/09/cyj-epilogue-pics html (add periods)**

**I'll see you all soon with a new story! BYE! xoxo Caitlin :***


End file.
